Ren is Mine! Bummie Je t'aime
by Titan18
Summary: Chap #7UP [Recommended]...Ren- Idola cantik terkenal di Perancis memutuskan vakum dan menghilang dari dunia entertainment./"Choi Minki.. Hmm.. siapa dia sebenarnya?" /'Aneh ! ini terlalu aneh , siapa sebenarnya dia. Penampilannya yang terkesan tertutup dan aneh sangat mencurigakan' pikir Kim Kibum. - YAOI! Crackpair story - DLDR / Kim Kibum SJ - REN N'uest
1. Chapter 1 - First we meet

**Title : Ren is Mine ! Bummie, Je t'aime.**

**Part 1**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, SNSD member, etc...**

**Genre: Romantic, Friendship – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI~ BoysLove. Crack Pair!**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

2-2 Class ELF High School,

Ren—Namja yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah lapangan yang terlihat dari jendela lantai dua posisi kelasnya, duduk dengan menopang dagu dan melamun indah tak menyadari bahwa saat itu sudah waktunya beristirahat dan teman-teman sekelasnya pun sudah tak tampak.

Namja yang mempunyai nama asli Choi Minki itu memang sengaja tetap mendiami kelasnya saat waktu istirahat, bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh untuk namja yang berpenampilan seaneh dirinya. Ren adalah sosok namja nerd yang selalu berpenampilan aneh dan terlalu sopan dengan kaca mata tebal yang hampir menutupi wajah mungilnya, kemeja yang selalu dikancingkan penuh dan rambut yang diikat membentuk air mancur yang lumayan panjang. Dengan bentuk badan yang mungil dan penampilan nerdnya Ren sampai setahun belakangan ini tak mendapat teman satupun, rata-rata teman-teman kelasnya dulu memandangnya aneh. Juga dia yang mendapat teman baru di kelas ini belum bisa beradaptasi yang baik, mereka benar-benar tak tertarik sedikitpun padanya.

Seperti saat ini, Ren tampak enggan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sunyi itu. Alasannya simple—dia hanya malas.

Drrtt...Drrtt..

Diambilnya sebuah Iphone berlogo apel berwarna Pink yang terletak di saku blazer yang dipakainya itu,

_From : Siwonnie Hyung_

_Rennie .. hyung akan tiba di korea sore ini, kau harus menjemputku otte ?_

Ck! Sambil berdecak pelan namja itu tetap membalas sms singkat dari satu-satunya hyung yang disayanginya itu,

_To : Siwonnie Hyung_

_Kkekekekee xD_

_Arraseo Hyung... Jangan lupa Bhirtday gift buatku eoh :p_

Sent..

Tersentak, yah Ren yang sedang asik menunggu balasan dari hyungnya itu kaget saat matanya kembali kearah lapangan sekolah dan memandangi sekumpulan siswa yang tampak merubungi sesuatu, dan matanya pun masih sangat berfungsi dengan baik walau terhalang kacamata aneh yang menyembunyikan kedua kelopak mata indah miliknya itu- disana tepat ditengah kerumunan para siswa itu terlihat dua orang manusia tampak berciuman sekilas.

Tanpa sadar kedua matanya menatap intens, Namja dan Yeoja yang dia lihat itu sangat dia kenal, yah sangat ! sang namja Kim Kibum adalah seorang namja Paling Populer dan juga merupakan Idola hampir seluruh Namja Uke dan Yeoja se-Seoul itu. Namja yang tak hanya di anugerahi paras yang menawan dan didukung latar belakang kekayaan Keluarga tapi juga Kejeniusan yang luar biasa benar-benar menempatkan Kibum menjadi seorang Pangeran yang akan dipuja selalu. Sang Yeoja juga tak kalah pamor dari sang namja, Jung Jessica salah satu idol korea yang terkenal, jessica memang berusia tiga tahun di atas kibum. Tapi Kibum yang memang berpenampilan high class itu terlihat sangat cocok saat berdampingan dengan jessica.

Keduanya saat ini sedang menjalani syuting MV grup idola ' Girls Generation ' , dan adegan yang mereka dua jalani adalah sebagai sepasang kekasih yang masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Walau diberi kehidupan yang sempurna siapa sangka bahwa Kim Kibum adalah seorang Namja yang tertutup dan sangat dingin pada sekitarnya. Walau sikapnya seperti itupun tak mengurangi jumlah fans club yang bahkan semakin hari semakin menambah.

Dan ternyata sang namja cantik pemeran utama a.k.a Ren pun juga merupakan salah satu Fans dari Kibum sejak setahun belakangan ini.

Kim Kibum benar-benar terlalu Tampan dan sangat menarik. Sempurna.

..

SKIP TIME

Dua namja yang satunya manis dan satunya tampan tampak memasuki satu ruangan VVIP Exclusive room sebuah Resto mewah, namja manis yang menggunakan topi tertutup dan sebuah kacamata berframe hitam bening dan segera memesan masakan dalam menu berbahasa perancis dengan mudah.

Tampak sekali sang namja manis tadi sungguh antusias dengan menu book yang ada ditangannya, segera setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, Namja cantik itu segera melapas topi dan kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Kau tau hyung, seharusnya kau harus sering ke Korea jadi aku bisa terus memakan masakan perancis bersamamu" seru namja manis itu dengan begitu riangnya, senyum yang merekah dan tak lupa kedua bola mata bulatnya yang bersinar benar-benar menunjukan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi namja tampan yang duduk didepannya

"Aigoo... Rennie-ah tak usah berlebihan begitu. Tanpa hyung pun kau bisa makan sendiri di restoran seperti ini eoh. Ajak Donghae atau Eunhyuk juga bisa "kata Siwon lembut.

"Eh.. Eung.. ya aku tahu hyung, Hehehe, lagian makan bersama hyung itu kan berbeda"

"Ya.. Ya... arraseo dongsaengku yang cantik ini" sahut siwon usil menggoda, dia pun mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dongsaeng cantiknya

"Yak.. Hyung ! mana ada namja yang cantik huh" balas Ren kesal, walau kata Cantik sudah tak asing ditelinganya lagi , sejak dulu di perancis memang banyak sekali yang sering menggoda dan mengatakan bahwa Ren itu cantik dan manis.

"Hahahaha... sudah terima saja nasibmu yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi namja cantik eoh, Hemm... lalu bagaimana kado hyung tadi kau suka?" lanjut Siwon. Choi Siwon memang sudah sampai di Korea sejak sore tadi, dan malam ini sedang melakukan makan malam berdua dengan Ren namdongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Gomawo hyung, neomu..neomu joha-yo..." jawabnya sambil menunjukan cengiran kecil dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berbandul batu Ruby yang dipakainya. Terlihat sederhana tapi jika kalian tahu berapa harga yang Siwon habiskan untuk membeli kalung indah untuk Namdongsaengnya itu ternyata setara dengan harga sebuah pesawat jet pribadi salah satu koleksinya.

Terlihat berlebihan untuk mereka? Tapi hidup dengan puluhan harta yang melimpah sejak dulu bukanlah hal yang terlalu patut untuk dipermasalahkan.

"Maaf hyung sangat sibuk belakangan ini dan baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang Ren-ah, dan harus kembali penerbangan malam ini." Ujar Siwon sesal saat setelah menghabiskan makanannya itu

"Gwenchanayo hyung, lagian kau sudah datang dan memberikan kado untukku. Itu lebih cukup selama Hyung akan selalu menyayangiku tentu saja" jawab Ren lembut, bagaimanapun juga siwon adalah yang sangat disayanginya dan hanya Siwonlah yang sejak dulu mengurusnya terlebih saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Segera setelah makan malam singkat berlangsung mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bandara karena memang Siwon harus kembali ke Perancis untuk urusan pekerjaan tentunya. Setelah sempat berpelukan erat dan siwon memberikan ceramah singkat untuk satu-satunya adik miliknya maka siwon bergegas segara menuju waiting room.

Ren atau Choi Minki tentu saja saat bertemu siwon bukanlah namja Nerd dan Aneh seperti imagenya disekolah, nyatanya Choi Minki adalah seorang Namja yang luar biasa manis dan cantik. Dengan bola mata yang indah dan hidung kecil mancung miliknya dengan bibir plum tipis yang terlihat memesona walau tak menggunakan pemerah buatan , jangan lupa sosoknya yang mungil dan mulus sungguh selalu membuat orang-orang tak sangka bahwa dirinya adalah seorang namja dan bukan Yeoja seperti pikiran mereka.

Sebenarnya Ren adalah Seorang mantan Penyanyi dan Model terkenal di Perancis, itulah sebabnya dia terpaksa menyembunyikan wajah aslinya dan menggunakan nama aslinya agar tak dikenali. Karena nama panggung yang dipakainya adalah REN. popularitas Ren tak hanya di Kota mode dunia—PARIS , tapi sudah merambah hampir disetiap negara. Setelah memutuskan vakum pada dunia enterteinment yang tentu saja menggemparkan itu, ren segera kembali ke Korea Selatan. Negara asal milik kedua orang tuanya,dan meninggalkan Choi Siwon hyung kandungnya itu yang sedang sibuk mengurusi Perusahaan keluarga milik mereka.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan sang Hyung demi kepindahannya ke Korea, Ren segera memakai salah satu Apartement mewah yang memang milik Keluarganya , CHOI Corporation memang mempunyai beberapa cabang Apartement dan Hotel Bintang Lima di Korea Selatan walaupun pusatnya memang berada di Paris—Perancis.

Awalnya kehidupan sekolahnya cukup berat dan sepi karena dandanan anehnya itu membuatnya tak mendapat teman dan terkadang dikucilkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tak mungkin berpenampilan normal dan harus menghadapi masa high school dengan tak tenang akibat gangguan beberapa fansnya dan media jika mengetahui dia ternyata berada di seoul. Dia hanya ingin bersekolah biasa dan mempunyai teman yang tulus bukan karena popularitas semata.

Saat perkenalan murid baru dulu , dia tak sengaja terbawa arus banyaknya para siswa-siswi yang berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah menunggu Kim Kibum—nama yang kebetulan dia dengar dari teriakan hampir semua siswa, dan saat menatap kibum itulah raga Ren seakaan terlepas terutama saat melihat Killer Smile yang dilancarkan kibum pada para fansnya itu.

' Inilah pangeran sekolah ini? ' pikirnya

Sejak itu walau harus sembunyi-bunyi—Ren selalu menyempatkan diri menatap kibum dan mengaguminya dari jauh saja. Semuanya tampak normal saat sekolah dan Ren selalu menjadi yang paling akhir pulang agar tak ada yang melihatnya memasuki sebuah mobil mewah miliknya yang sengaja dia pakirkan agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Akan aneh jika namja Nerd menaiki mobil sebagus itu.

..

..

..

2-2 Konoha High School

Hari ke-dua tahun ajaran baru di lewati dengan hampa seperti biasa, saat bel tanda pulang berdentang pun tetap membuat Ren santai dan tak terburu-buru waktu. Begitu dilihatnya kelas telah sepi, segera Ren melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dan menuju parkiran belakang yang sepi. Ren bersyukur sekolahnya adalah sekolah Favorite sehingga mobil-mobil mahal tak akan terlalu diperhatikan oleh siswa-siswi sekolah, semester ini akhirnya Ren memberanikan diri membawa mobilnya kesekolah dengan cara datang selalu pagi sehingga tak ada yang dapat melihatnya keluar dari mobilnya, dan parkir di halaman belakang menguntungkannya karena hanya mobil-mobil milik staff guru saja yang berada disitu. Para siswa kebanyakan memakirkan di parkiran utama dengan niat memakerkan kekayaan keluarga sepertinya.

Dengan santainya Ren melangkahkan kaki menuju ferrari merah yang tengah menanti, ternyata dia tak sendirian tampak seorng namja Idola Kim Kibum sedang mengumpat pelan sambil memandang BMW hitam yang sepertinya milik KiBum.

"_Aigoo.. ada kibum tepat disamping mobilku ini. Eotteokeh? Haruskah aku masuk dan berpura-pura tak mengenalnya atau sembunyi dulu" _Pikir Ren dan menghentikan langkahnya seketika, saat ingin berbalik siapa sangka bahwa ternyata Kibum sudah terlebih dulu memanggilnya

"Hey. . . Kau blonde nerd glasses... kemari sebentar" panggil Kibum menunjuk kearahnya,

Dengan langkah pelan dan cukup grogi dan kesal Ren menuju Kibum yang berdiri tepat ditengah antar mobilnya dan mobil kbum. Oh C'mon semalu apapun Ren pada namja yang dia idolakan itu tetap saja siapa yang tidak kesal dipanggil 'Blonde Nerd Glasses' Ck! Memang kepribadian Kibum menyebalkan sekali tak sesuai dengan wajah tampannya

"Aku kehilangan kunciku karena dikejar para fans itu dan lagi Handphoneku lowbattery, So apa kau punya gadget bernama Handphone blonde?" tanya Kibum se-cool mungkin,

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku lupa membawa handphoneku juga kibum-ssi"ucap Ren pelan, melihat kibum dalam jarak sedekat ini memang baru pertama kalinya.

"Damn It ! gara-gara para yeoja itu hingga kunciku jatuh. Apa yang harus kulakukan, ada pemotretan sekarang" sungut Kibum kesal

"Emm.. Kibum-ssi bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu saja." Ucap Ren santai saat sudah bisa menguasai perasaannya sendiri

"ck! Jangan bercanda blonde, kau ingin mengantarkanku dengan apa? Jalan kaki ?" Jawab Kibum meremehkan dan tak menatap Ren

Tentu saja Ren menjadi kesal, tak disangka namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali, tampangnya saja yang Tampan. Setelah berjalan memutar menuju pintu mobil dan dengan segera di ambilkan kunci mobil miliknya menekan tombil kunci dan masuk kedalam ferrari merah itu, dibukanya jendela disamping kursi pengemudi yang didudukinya dan sekali lagi menawarkan diri,

" Maaf kibum-ssi tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang. Mau ikut aku atau tetap menunggu disini" tanya Ren datar,

Kibum yang sepertinya kaget karena tak menyangka bahwa pemilik ferrari merah adalah Ren—namja manis yang masih berwujud Nerd itu.

"Baiklah kibum-ssi, kau ingin kuantar dimana?" tanya Ren datar begitu Kibum duduk tepat disampingnya

"Star Empire Building tower Utama,aku langsung menuju lokasi pemotretan" ucap Kibum singkat

Ren yang agak kaget mendengar bahwa tampat yang dituju adalah Gedung apartement milik keluarganya itu, namun Ren hanya diam berusaha tak terlihat peduli.

Kibum sendiri mengernyit aneh, Mobil yang dipakai Ren sendiri merupakan salah satu produk terbaru yang dia tahu, karena memang dialah yang menjadi model iklan dua hari lalu. Berpikir positif karena dia juga memaklumi bahwa Sekolahnya memang khusus anak-anak Keluarga Elit pasti sudah biasa dengan kekayaan, walau dandanan namja ini sangat tak sesuai dengan mobil yang dipakainya.

Perjalanan hanya dilewati dengan diam hingga mereka telah sampai ditujuan, saat akan keluar tiba-tiba Kibum memulai percakapan,

"Sebelumnya terima kasih atas tumpangannya- "

"Minki, aku Choi Minki"

"Ah ya, terima kasih Minki-ssi" ucap Kibum dan memamerkan sedikit Killer Smile miliknya, dan tertawa saat Ren memerah seketika.

"No Problem" sahut Ren cepat.

Begitu kibum keluar, Ren kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan masuk ke pintu khusus menuju ke basement utama di bawh gedung khusus untuk salah satu penghuni apartement SEB itu.

Tak menyadari bahwa Kibum masih memperhatikan mobilnya sedari tadi, dan mengernyit aneh melihat arah mobilnya yang masuk ke ruang basement parkiran bukan malah menuju jalan keluar kawasan ini. Tak mengambil pusing, dia segera masuk dan menuju ke tempat yang sudah di janjikan.

..

..

Suasana kondisi ELF High School pagi ini tampak ribut seperti biasanya terlebih kelas 2-2 yang merupakan kelas Ren, semua siswa kelas itu tampak berjejer rapi menuju sebuah ruangan yang tertulis 'Music Room' tepat di depannya. Ren sendiri hanya berjalan pelan dan yang paling akhir memasuki ruangan itu, dia tentu saja tak punya teman, bahkan sudah satu tahun ren terbiasa hidup sendiri dikelas tanpa seorang pun dari siswa-siswi yang mau berteman dengannya.

Pelajaran dimulai dengan mengajarkan cara bermain Piano, sebuah Grand Piano besar bermerek Yamaha tepat perposisi di depan ruangan dekat jendela itu. Sang guru semester ini Lee Sungmin seongsaenim tampak memainkan piano itu dan melantunkan kata-kata indah yang sangat lembut, setelah memberikan beberapa kunci not yang akan dimainkan oleh para siswa dia menyuruh para siswa itu untuk mencoba stau-persatu, tepat setelah itu giliran REN yang maju.

Hampir semua anak sekelasnya hanya mendengus dan menatap Ren sambil tersenyum meremehkan, sebagian lagi bersikap tidak peduli. ayolah... anak Nerd dengan kaca mata besar sepertinya pasti dikira tak tahu apapun tentang musik.

Dengan santai Ren maju kedepan dan duduk tepat dibangku piano, setelah menunduk singkat pada sungmin yang menyuruhnya memilih salah satu jenis lagu yang dimainkan Ren memilih Kiss The Rain – Yiruma, sedikit membetulkan letak kaca mata perlahan jari-jarii mungilnya menekan tiap tuts-tuts hitam putih itu, Alunan denting piano yang terdengar indah memekkan telinga membuat para siswa siswi yang sebelumnya ribut dan mengejek kemampuan Ren menjadi terdiam dan hhampir semuanya terpaku dengan melodi yang di mainkan Ren.

Sang guru—Lee Sungmin tampak tersenyum bangga karena tak menyangka bahwa siswa tahun semester ini mampu membawakan musik Yiruma dengan sangat indah, sedangkan Ren sendiri tampaknya tak sadar dengan dampak yang dibuatnya pada teman sekelasnya itu, Ren hanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan alunan music mengambil alih dirinya dan bukan hal yang susah bagi seorang Ren yang tentu telah hafal letak bagian tiap tuts piano dan menghasilkan alunan merdu tanpa harus melihatnya.

Sungmin seongsanim hanya dapat berdecak pelan menatap bakat pianis Ren, seluruh siswa hanya menganga menatap Ren yang terus memainkan musik merdu itu tak peduli, suasana dingin AC dan walau tak terdengar bunyi hujan diluar akibat ruangan yang kedap suara membuat semua orang didalam ruangan tersebut terbawa efek seakan bunyi riak hujan yang terlihat dari jendela ruangan memang terdengar.

Tepat setelah Ren menghentikan permainan pianonya membuka mata, seketika tepuk tangan seluruh kelas membuatnya tersipu. Sebesar itukah efek permainan pianonya hingga membuat siswa-siswi yang menatapnya meremehkan menjadi tatapan takjub pada dirinya?

"Permainan yang hebat Choi Minki" ucap Sungmin seongsaenim bangga

Dengan santainya ren berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya tepat dipojok belakang kelas dan bersikap tidak peduli, tak memperhatikan bahwa sedari tadi ada siswa bukan kelasnya yang memperhatikannya dari ujung pintu ruangan musik yang terbuka. Kim Kibum namja idola itu tampak meneruskan langkah kaki kembali ke kelas asalnya 2-1 , pikirannya kembali pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya di ruang musik tadi.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kibum merasakan getar dari handphone miliknya meminta ijin dari seongsaenim di depan kelasnya dengan alasan ingin ke toilet, setelah menuju terburu-buru ke luar kelas dan mengangkat telepon dari salah satu staff agensinya. Saat akan kembali menuju kelasnya tanpa sadar dia melihat namja berkaca mata kemarin yang mengantarnya sedang duduk di kursi piano, dengan keingintahuan yang tiba-tiba meningkat perlahan diintipnya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan lagi-lagi respon yang diberikan Kibum sama dengan para siswa kelas Ren itu.

Terkejut.

Tepat saat ren menghentikan permainan pianonya, Kibum harus berdecak kagum pada kemampuan anak itu.

"_Choi Minki.. Hmm.. siapa dia sebenarnya?" _pikir Kim Kibum.

..

..

Beberapa hari kemudian dilalui Ren dengan sangat gembira, sejak pelajaran musik sudah ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mau berteman dengannya terlebih siswi-siswi itu. Seperti hari ini setelah sepulang sekolah Yuri , Yoona, dan Seohyun sahabat-sahabat baru Ren mengajak pergi ke sebuah acara meet dan greeting SM TOWN yaitu sebuah agency enterteinment yang merupakan tempat asal mula beberapa artis, penyanyi , bahkan Model terkenal berasal.

Tentu saja ajakan itu di setujui langsung oleh Ren setelah membuat janji akan bertemu tepat jam 8 malam di Blue Saphire Hotel, merupakan hotel bintang lima yang sangat terkenal di Seoul itu. Setelah berpisah dan memastikan bahwa sahabat-sahabat barunya itu sudah pulang, Ren bergegas menuju mobilnya dan kembali pulang.

Setelah menghubungi Lee Eunhyuk yang merupakan perwaakilan dari Blue Saphire Hotel dan menyuruh Eunhyuk menyediakan 4 kursi khusus VVIP pada mereka nanti malam, dengan menyuruhnya tutup mulut dan berkata bahwa mereka beruntung saja. Blue Saphire Hotel adalah salah satu hotel besar milik keluarganya, tentu saja mengurus hal tersebut adalah hal mudah baginya.

Malamnya satu jam sebelum acara para Yeoja a.k.a Yuri, Yoona, dan Seohyun tampak duduk di lobby hotel bersama beberapa fans lainnya, sambil menunggu kedatangan Ren. 'Kyeopta' adalah kata yang terucap serentak dihati ketiga yeoja itu saat melihat Ren yang baru datang menghampiri mereka.

Tak seperti biasanya penampilan yang sering ditunjukan Ren disekolah yaitu seragam yang terlalu rapi khas anak Nerd , kacamata bulat yang sangat besar dan rambut blonde yang cukup panjang untuk anak laki-laki itu dia ikat membentuk air mancur diatas kepalanya.

Kali ini walaupun Ren hanya menggunakan skinny jeans berwarna hitam , v-neck putih polos dan tak lupa cardigan hitam panjang dan sepatu boot bermerk warna hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, tak dipungkiri bahwa dia masih saja memakai kacamata bulat andalannya akan tetapi rambut blonde miliknya hanya dia ikat ekor kuda biasa dan jangan lupa poni yang biasa menutupi testa itu dia jepit sedimikian rupa. Hampir saja mereka mengira bahwa Ren adalah anak perempuan, untungnya kaca mata itu masih sedikit menyadarkan mereka bahwa ini memang 'Choi Minki' sahabatnya.

Setelah berkumpul dan memasuki Ballroom hotel yang menjadi tempat acara nanti, dan menduduki kursi khusus paraa penggemar biasanya mereka ditawarkan menduduki kursi khusus VVIP tentu saja senang bukan main, walau agak sedikit bingung kenapa mereka dipersilahkan hanya tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih pada staff hotel yang ternyata adalah Manager utama – Lee Eunhyuk itu.

'Beruntung' bating ketiga yeoja.

Walau keluarga cukup berada, untuk sebuah kursi VVIP yang harganya luar biasa mahal dan juga sangat terbatas membuat mereka bertiga mengernyit aneh, karena memang saat salah satu sahabat—Yuri memesan kursi VVIP untuk keempatnya, pihak promotor mengatakan bahwa jatah kursi itu sudah habis.

.

Setelah acara di mulai dan bahkan beberapa penampilan dari beberapa idola yang sengaja tampil dan juga mengadakan kuis untuk para penggemar membuat yoona yuri dan seohyun terus berteriak kegirangan berburu mendapatkan hadiah yang tersedia bagi fans khusus itu, Ren sendiri hanya tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan yeoja-yeoja itu. Sedikit iri juga melihatnya yang sekarang hanya duduk sebagai seorang fans, padahal sejak dulu dialah yang akan menjadi bintang utama dalam semua acara. Dengan terkekeh senang dipandanginya Kim Kibum sang Model terkenal Korea Selatan yang sangat dikaguminya itu.

'Namja blonde kacamata itu' Inner Kim Kibum, Ren yang menatap kibum jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat ternyata kibum tanpa sengaja menatapnya balik. Entahlah kibum yang terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi dia sudah sangat sering memperhatikan Ren akhir-akhir ini. Jika saja bukan karena kacamata itu kibum bersumpah bahwa pasti banyak yang mengira bahwa ren adalah seorang yeoja.

Setelah antrian yang melelahkan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari setiap idolanya , ketiga yeoja dan Ren memutuskan segera keluar dari ruangan itu akibat terlalu banyaknya fans lainnya walaupun acara sudah selesai.

"Woah.. aku gugup sekali tadi pertama kalinya bisa duduk tepat dekat dengan idolaku seperti itu" Seru Seohyun senang,

"Iya..iya.. kita beruntung sekali ya. Apalagi TVXQ oppadeul sangat tampan malam ini. Hehehe" kekeh Yoona senang

"Yeap, mereka semua bersinar yah. Artis-artis SM benar-benar luar biasa, aku iri sama Kim Kibum sudah jadi idola dan bahkan mempunyai teman-teman dari kalangan artis seperti itu" lanjut Seohyun

"iya Kibum-ssi benar-benar berbakat, bakat musiknya juga sangat luar biasa, aktingnya juga bagus. Tapi dia hanya menerima tawaran menjadi model saja. Belum lagi bahwa dia itu anak pemilik SM sendiri" sungut Yuri

Ren lagi-lagi tersenyum menghadapi para sahabatnya yang bertingkah kekanakan, mereka benar-benar yeoja polos terlepas dari pandangan cuek tak peduli yang dia dapati dulu. Setelah menuju parkiran dan mengantarkan Yuri , yoona dan seohyun pulang, Ren kembali ke hotel dan menuju ruang manager utama- Lee Eunhyuk berada.

"Anyyeong Hyung ^^" seru Ren mengagetkan masuk

"Aishh..seharusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya bos muda" ejek Eunhyuk

"Hahaha... jangan memanggilku seperti itu hyung. Emm... makan malam bersama eoh, aku sudah menelpon Donghae hyung segera kesini" ujar Ren segera menduduki kursi didepan meja kerja eunhyuk

"Ck, berhentilah mrnyalahgunakan jabatan orang bos muda." Timpal eunhyuk singkat

"Aigoo... lagian donghae hyung kan vice directornya masih ada para staff lain yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya, hyung tak kangen dengan pacar ikan hyung itu?" gurau Ren. Lee Eunhyuk memang sudah berstatus resmi sebagai kekasih Lee Donghae—Vice President Star Empire Building milik keluarga Ren. Keduanya pun adalah sahabat dari sang Hyung tercinta Ren. Kebetulan keduanya juga menyelesaikan kuliahnya di perancis dulu sehingga sudah sangat akrab sekali dengan Ren.

"Yaa.. Yaa.. arraseo Ren-ah , aku akan menelpon staaf untuk menyiapkan makanan kita di restaurant hotel saja. Sekalian menyapa SM agency juga." ucap eunhyuk singkat dan menelpon salah satu karyawan hotelnya

"Hm... jadi apa kau akan terus memakai kacamata itu Ren-ah, aneh dan kuno sekali. Apa susahnya melepas kacamata itu eh" ejek Eunhyuk balik

"dan memilih resiko ada yang mengenalku dan kehidupanku akan selalu diburu wartawan lagi eoh? Tidak, terima kasih hyukkie hyungku yang cantik. Setidaknya penyamaranku aman-aman saja selama setahun ini" jawab Ren asal.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Lee Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah di Lobby hotel itu membuat Ren dan Eunhyuk segera bergegas menemuinya dan bersama menuju ke Restaurant Hotel.

VVIP Room

Ren dan Donghae hanya menatap bosan Eunhyuk yang sedang melakukan ppembicaraan dengan salah satu perwakilan SM Entertainment mengenai acara yang berlangsung tadi, sudah 15 menit berlalu dan staff itu masih membicarakan hal yang tak membuat mereka tertarik seditkitpun itu. Ren yang sedikit bosan memandang mengelilingi restaurant, tampak para artis-artis SM entertainment yang sudah beberapa kali dia lihat muncul di TV sedang bercenda gurau sambil menikmati makanan yang sudah dihidangkan khusus, tanpa sadar matanya bersirobok dengan kibum yang menatapanya balik tajam.

Kibum Side

'Ck, lagi-lagi bocah blonde itu' pikirnya

Sejak awal Ren memasuki ruangan VVIP room dalam restaurant cukup membuat kibum heran, dia sudah cukup tahu pasti apa guna VVIP Room yang tak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang dan terutama karena hampir seluruh Artis besar Korea Selatan ada di dalam ruangan ini. Tidak hanya itu, kedua namja yang sudah dia kenal salah satunya sebagai vice director Star Empire Building yang menyapa mereka singkat saat pemotretan waktu lalu dan kehadiran eunhyuk yang menjadi penanggung jawab Hotel bintang lima tempat acara SM berlangsung .

Kim Kibum bukanlah namja yang bodoh dan dia tentulah sangat jenius walau diusianya yang masih belasan tahun itu, yang disimpulkan dari beberapa pertemuan bahwa bocah blonde yang mengaku bernama 'Choi Minki' adalah seseorang yang pasti punya kedudukan cukup penting mengingat keakraban bersama kedua namja itu.

'Aneh ! ini terlalu aneh , siapa sebenarnya dia. Penampilannya yang terkesan tertutup dan aneh sangat mencurigakan'

.

Ren tersentak, dicobanya tersenyum singkat walau sedikit gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu. Otaknya baru meloading kehadiran kibum disini. Baru teringat bahwa SM agency yang dimaksud adalah managemen Kibum sendiri dan pasti kehadiran kibum bukanllah sesuatu yang aneh, walau terkesan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya Ren cukup tahu bahwa Kibum akan melihatnya aneh karena satu ruangan dengannya, terutama dia duduk dimeja makan bersama Eunhyuk , Donghae.

Untunglah percakapan bisnis antar staff dan eunhyuk telah selesai membuatnya mencoba tak memperhatikan kearah kibum lagi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Saat-saat sekolah pun masih sama seperti biasa, Ren hanya bersahabat dengan Yoona , Yuri, dan Seohyun saja. Sebagian teman-teman beberapa masih enggan bersahabat dengannya, maklumlah mereka berpikir ren hanyalah namja biasa yang cukup beruntung sekolah di tempat siswa-siswi kaya seperti ini. Ren sendiri tak terlalu memperdulikan mereka, sudah cukup puas walau hanya bersahabat dengan ketiga yeoja yang menurutnya sangat polos-polos itu.

Pada dasarnya Seohyun lah yang awal ingin berteman dengan Ren karena ketertarikannya dengan piano, seohyun sangat tahu permainan piano ren bukanlah permainan biasa tapi merupakan permainan yang hanya dilakukan oleh pianis yang luar biasa, terutama saat dia yang memang duduk disamping Ren saat kelas musik pertemuan pertama melihat sedikit Ren sedang mencoret santai not not balok yang dia duga adalah rangkaian sebuah lagu karena memang sang guru sedang menyuruh mereka membuat rangkaian instrument pendek untuk tugas minggu depan.

Seohyun sendiri lahir dari keluarga Musisi, ayah dan ibunya merupakan pemain pianist terkenal. Sejak dulu dia sudah ditawarkan sebenarnya mengikuti pelatihan khusus menjadi pianist terkenal, akan tetapi seohyun sendiri memilih lebih fokus saat belajar di sekolah umum bersama Yoona dan Yuri sahabatnya sejak kecil dan nanti saat kuliah saja dia akan mendalami musik.

Ren sendiri tentu saja tak menolak, karena memang pada dasarnya seohyun tak pernah menampakan permusuhan padanya hanya sikap datar biasa saja. Terlebih ketertarikan seohyun pada piano membuatnya cukup kagum.

Sikap Yoona dan Yuri juga sangat 'welcome' pada Ren, mereka berdua dan Seohyun walau berasal dari keluarga kaya akan tetapi tak pernah terlalu sombong dan hanya menatap datar anak-anak lainnya, bersikap tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sejak saat itu Ren dan Seohyun juga sahabatnya Yoona dan Yuri menjadi sangat dekat dan berteman hampir satu semester kelas dua mereka habiskan bersama. Seohyun, yoona dan yuri tentu saja merasakan ada yang sedang di sembunyikan Ren dari mereka, tetapi mereka cukup bijak untuk tak terlalu memaksa ren memberitahu. Terutama ren yang selalu menolak jika disuruh bergaya normal saat disekolah, saat diluar sekolah pun ren tak pernah mau melepaskan kacamata anehnya itu.

**TBC-**

**Annyeong, Titan is here.**

**This is my first chapter ~**

**Penasaran chapter selanjutnya? Kalo banyak yang minat sama FFnya titan, butuh Review yah chingeduel ^^**

**Kalo lebih dari 10 aku lanjutin update next nya yah!**

**GOMAWO... bow90derajat.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Jeju do

**Title : Ren is Mine ! Bummie, Je t'aime.**

**Part : 2**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, SNSD member, etc...**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, dan Friendship – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI~ BoysLove. Crack Pair!**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

_Part sebelumnya_

_Seohyun, yoona dan yuri tentu saja merasakan ada yang sedang di sembunyikan Ren dari mereka, tetapi mereka cukup bijak untuk tak terlalu memaksa ren memberitahu. Terutama ren yang selalu menolak jika disuruh bergaya normal saat disekolah, saat diluar sekolah pun ren tak pernah mau melepaskan kacamata anehnya itu._..

..

Liburan setelah Ujian Tengah Semester dan juga diawali musim panas dirayakan kelas 2-2 ELF High School itu dengan berlibur di pulau Jeju, tentu saja bepergian ke luar seoul bukan hal yang sulit bagi siswa-siswi keluarga kaya itu.

Hari liburan tiba, para siswa-siswi kelas 2-2 ELF High School bersama wali kelasnya sudah tampak menghiasi bandara , tampak seorang Namja tampan menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswi itu sedang berbicara dengan wali kelas mereka dan segera berlalu dengan cepat.

" Oke perhatian, kita harus segera Check-in sekarang karena Choi Minki akan menyusul di penerbangan selanjutnya. Ada acara keluarga yang membuatnya tak bisa berangkat bersama-sama, itu kata Namja yang barusan tadi" Seru sang wali kelas menenangkan.

Beberapa siswa-siswi itu tampak tak peduli , akan tetapi Yoona, Yuri dan Seohyun menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Ren. Apalagi ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi dan berdasarkan keterangan yang didapat dari Ren bahwa Keluarganya hanya tersisa Hyung kandungnya seorang di perancis. Apakah namja tadi hyungnya? Atau siapa? Dengan sikap tidak tenang mereka terpaksa harus melanjutkan perjalanan karena bukankah wali kelas mereka berkata bahwaa Ren akan menyusul nanti.

.

Sementara sang namja cantik yang menjadi alasan kecemasan tiga yeoja sahabatnya itu sedang bersantai di Apartemen, sebenarnya karena semalam keasikan memainkan game membuat ren menjadi telat tidur dan akhirnya terlambat bangun. Karena tak ingin membuat teman-temannya terlambat di pemberangkatannya nanti maka dia menelpon Lee Donghae menemui wali kelasnya di Bandara dan mengatakan dia akan menyusul nanti.

Tentu saja Ren terpaksa mengatakan jujur bahwa dia baru saja bangun tidur dan hanya dibalas dengan omelan pendek dari Hyungnya satu itu.

Ren yang masih bersantai apartementnya saat mendengar bunyi bell apartementnya itu. Bergegas segera membuka pintu tanpa melihat di monitor menjadi kaget saat melihat tamu yang berkunjung,

"Hi... Princess Ren"ucap namja tampan tinggi yang masih mengenakan black sunglasses itu

"Holy Shit !" Ren mengumpat pelan

"Hahaha... I miss you too Ren"kekehan namja tampan itu membuat Ren semakin melihatnya tak suka, tanpa dipersilahkan namja itu segera memasuki apartemen itu seenaknya

"What are you doing HERE ?" Seru Ren kesal

"Long time no see ,_Vous Manquez tellement..._Princess Ren " ujar namja itu sambil memeluk Ren erat

"Yak ! Choi Minho kau berada di korea bukan, berbicaralah bahasa Korea saja. Ck, apa matamu buta eoh? Mana ada laki-laki yang disebut Princess eoh? Kenapa kau ada disini. Apa siwon hyung tahu kau kesini? Bagaimana kabar Uncle dan Auntie di new york?" sungut Ren beruntun

"Hei..hei..Calm down dongsaengku yang cantik, kau terlalu aneh untuk disebut tampan Princess kkekeke xD. Ah dan ya... tentu saja Siwon Hyung sudah tahu, sebelum kesini aku sempat singgah di paris." Jawab Minho santai sambil menduduki sofa dan mengangkat kakinya santai

Choi Minho adalah satu-satunya sepupu Ren yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari umur Ren sendiri. Ayah minho adalah adik kandung ayah Siwon dan Ren, Keluarga Minho sendiri sudah dari dulu menetap di New York city.

Keluarga Choi yang kaya raya bukanlah keluarga biasa, jika Keluarga Siwon dan Ren memegang perusahaan yang bergerak di Bidang Hotel, Resot, dan Apartemen. Maka keluarga Minho adalah yang memiliki sejumlah saham dan pemilik dari Puluhan cabang Depertement Store di kawan asia dan eropa, sedangkan Ibu dari Minho menjalani bidang Fashion dan merupakan pemilik dari salah satu Perusahan Majalah di Newyork, oleh karena itulah sejak dulu kedua orang tua minho lebih memilih New York city sebagai Perusahaan inti disana.

"Nah, aku akan ada pemotretan selam 3 hari di pulau jeju bersama beberapa model Korea lainnya, dan tentu saja tujuanku kemari untuk mengajakmu menemaniku disana. Ayolah sepupuku yang cantik, sudah setahun lebih kita jarang bermain bersama" Bujuk minho

"Ck, siapa yang mau bermain denganmu eoh. Seperti anak kecil saja. Dan aku ada liburan sekolah di Jeju juga so, maaf saja ne :p bersenang-senanglah dengan model-model lainnya" ejek Ren santai

Minho hanya tersenyum sembari menunjukan sebuah pesan di handphonenya kepada namja cantik dihadapannya itu,

From : Siwon brotha'

Annyeong dongsaengku tersayang, nanti tolong temani Minho selama dia di korea ne^^

Hyung akan memberikanmu Mobil edisi awal bulan ini sebagai imbalannya.

Twitch.

" Dasar licik, kau bujuk siwon hyung dengan apa eoh?" tanya Ren kesal dan mengembalikan hape minho.

"Hehehe. Ayolah jangan marah begitu kau makin imut princess Ren. Seharusnya kau lebih memilih menemaniku daripada teman-temanmu lagian kalian masih bisa bertemu bukan. Pemotretan kali ini juga penting bagaimanapun ini sama-sama perusahaan keluarga kita bukan? Kali ini semua di bawah sponsor Ibu sendiri, sebenarnya dia juga yang memintamu secara pribadi mengikuti pemotretan ini. Hanya akan diterbitkan khusus oleh majalah Ibu, fokus kali ini untuk kawasan Asia tentu saja"Ucap Minho lembut, semakin tak ingin membuat Ren kesal.

"Ck, kalau dari tadi kau bilang ini permintaan auntie pasti sudah kusetujui" jawab Ren penuh aegyo

"Hmm... kyeopta... aku benar-benar beruntung punya sepupu cantik sepertimu ren. Hahahaahha" sahut Minho menyebalkan

.

.

Mau tak mau disinilah dia sekarang bersama Minho dalam penerbangan kelas bisnis menuju Pulau Jeju, rawut wajah Ren yang terkekuk sedemikian rupa malah membuat minho yang disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Dia tak mempermasalahkan masalah liburannya yang berantakan, akan tetapi Minho yang memaksanya tampil normal seperti ren yang biasanya. Yang dia takutkan ada yang mengenalnya dan malah membuat masalah panjang lagi, apalagi jika bertemu papparazi iseng tak ada kerjaan.

Perjalanan menuju resort yang akan menjadi tempat pemotretan berlangsung nanti dan juga merupakan resort milik keluarga Choi itu berlangsung aman.

Kedatangan Ren dan Minho disambut penuh hormat oleh semua staff disana, mereka hanya mendengar dari pemimpin utama bahwa Pemilik dari Resort tempat mereka bekerja adalah namja cantik yang berjalan disamping cowok tinggi itu.

Tatapan kagum hampir seluruh staff dan juga para wisatawan domestik maupun internasional saat melihat penampilan Ren dan minho. bisik-bisik terdengar menyebut-nyebut nama 'Choi Minho' 'Ganteng' 'Siapa yeoja itu?' 'pacarnya minho? Wah terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun' 'coba yah dia melepas topi dan kacamata hitam itu' 'terlihat seperti itu saja sudah cantik, apalagi aslinya'

"Hahahahaha" Begitu tiba di kamar yang akan digunakan Ren, Choi minho sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya sedari tadi. Bagaimana tak tertawa jika bisik-bisik itu terlalu terdengar keras dan bahkan beberapa langsung menunjuk 'Ren' dan mengiranya adalah pacar Minho.

Kalaupun Ren dikira pacar Minho masih tak masalah, karena hubungan Namja dan Namja sudah bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi, tapi jelas mereka menyebut ren dengan kata 'Yeoja' dan bahkan cantik. Jelas mereka menyangka ren seorang yeoja ,

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Choi Minho atau aku usir semua Model yang menginap di Resort ini" Sungut Ren kesal

"Haha... ya ya aaf. Aku tahu kau tak akan bersikap seperti itu Ren-ah ! sekarang bersikaplah professional mengerti, panggil aku Hyung arraseo?" ucap Choi Minho penuh wibawa dan keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Ren.

..

Setelah ditinggalkan sendiri, Ren mengambil hape berwarna pink di sakunya sendiri dan mengaktivkannya, dia baru ingat bahwa sejak semalam dia memang sengaja mononaktivkan hape itu.

Beberapa pesan masuk dari para sahabatnya membuat Ren teringat bahwa rombongan kelasnya juga menginap di resortnya, segera menelpon direktur utama dan meminta bantuannya untuk mencari tahu nomor kamar para sahabatnya yang tentu saja di iyakan.

.

.

Ketiga yeoja yang sedang beristirahat dikamarnya itu kaget saat mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya, dengan tidak membuang waktu yoona segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"Hm... Nuguseyo?" tanya Yoona sopan

"Anyyeong Yoona-ah... boleh aku masuk?" walaupun tanpa dipersilahkan , Ren segera masuk dan menarik Yoona segera menutup pintu kamar ketiga yeoja itu.

Yuri dan Seohyun yang juga kaget memperhatikan penampilan 'seseorang' yang sekarang berdiri memandang mereka penuh senyum,

"Kalian tak mengenalku?" Ren segera melepaskan kacamata hitam dan Topinya segera

"!"

"!"

"Kya... REN...ini benar-benar Ren .. astaga aku tak salahh .. ini Ren benar-benar sangat cantik" yoona yang secepatnya sadar segera berteriak Shock memandang Ren, ren sendiri malah semakin kesal dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya mendengus menatap tiga yeoja itu,

"Ck, jangan memandangku seperti itu Yoona-ah, Yuri-ah, Seohyun-ah" Ucap Ren semakin kesal karena mereka tak mengenalinya,

"Kalau begini" segera dipasangnya kacamata aneh kuno yang memang dia bawa dan simpan disakunya itu

"?"

Huh... Ren yang lagi-lagi tak ditanggapi mengambil gelang tangan dari tangan Yoona tanpa permisi dan mengikatnya pada rambut blondenya itu, membentuk air mancur.

"Wuahhh... Choi Minki" Kali ini Ren yang malah terkejut dan sontak menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan ketiga yeoja itu

"Ck, sekarang kalian bahkan lebih cocok ku masukkan dalam regu paduan suara sekolah" sungut ren kesal, sambil melepas kacamata kuno itu dan ikatan pada rambutnya.

Melihat tatapan menuntut dari ketiga sahabat didepannya ini mau tak mau Ren hanya menghela napas sebentar dan diceritakanlah kisah sebenarnya mengenai dirinya sendiri pada para sahabatnya itu.

.

Ren bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat badannya, setelah 2jam susah payah menjelaskan keadaannya yang sebenarnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya cukup menguras tenaga Ren sendiri. Untunglah para sahabatnya yang baik hati mau berjanji merahasiakan keberadaan selama di sekolah, dan menyuruh mereka melaporkan pada Seongsanim bahwa Ren batal mengikuti liburan bersama. Yoona – Yuri- dan Seohyun sendiri menjadi sangat senang dan menjerit bahagia bahwa ternyata Resort yang mereka tempati ditinggali beberapa model internasional, setelah menjanjikan bahwa Ren akan membantu mereka bertiga mendapat tanda tangan setiap model terutama sepupunya—Choi Minho.

Setelah tidur yang cukup Ren segera bangun dan bersiap menuju Ruang pertemuan khusus untuk meeting beberapa konsep yang akan dipakai dan pembagian model nanti , dengan menggunakn kacamata hitam agar tak terlalu dikenali.

.

Meeting Room

Brakk...

"Eung... mianhe terlambat" sang pelaku penggebrakan pintu—Ren yang ditatap seluruh orang didalam ruangan melancarkan aegyo tanpa sadar.

SUNYI...

5

4

3

2

1-

"Ah... gwencana Agashi. Kita baru saja mulai" seru salah satu namja memakai kartu bertulisan 'STAFF COORDI'

Trakk! Ingin rasanya Ren segera kembali menyembunyikan diri didalam kamarnya saja~ di tatapnya sebal sang sepupu—aka Choi Minho yang menunduk menahan tawanya di ujung meja. Salahkan saja penampilannya yang terlihat imut sore itu, dengan menggunakan pink denim selutut dan hanya converse shoes yang dipakainya berwarna pink lembut bahkan kaos v-neck pink di temani syal hitam sepasang dengan warna sunglasses yang dipakainya. Dan rambut blonde sebahunya dibiarkannya tergerai acak.

Demi Tuhan—bahkan bajuu yang dipakainya itu memperlihatkan bahwa dadanya Rata dan berarti dia namja.

"Ren-ah masuklah bergabung" Ujar Minho yang sudah menguasai tawanya, apalagi melihat tatapan mematikan Ren pada staff tadi dan dia. Bisa-bisa Ren berubah pikiran dan mengacaukan kegiatan mereka, walaupun terlihat muda dan lembut sosok Ren akan berubah sadis jika ada yang mengganggunya.

Lagi-lagi mereka terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Choi Minho,

"Ck! Annyeonghaseyo ^^ jeonun Ren Imnida. Dan aku Namja" Ucap Ren segera melepas Kaca Mata hitam miliknya.

Keadaan yang sempat sunyi beberapa saat lalu itu seketika Heboh, salah satu staff coordi yang tadi menyebut Ren dengan sebutan agashi menjadi pucat sendiri. Bukan hanya karena seseorang yang dipanggilnya itu adalah Namja, akan tetapi Ren ! nama yang sudah terkenal dan sempat membuat gempar dunia enterteinment internasional termasuk Korea karena disaat karirnya yang sudah sangat gemilang walau dalam usia muda memutuskan untuk vakum beberapa saat. Setelah menghilang satu tahun tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan kalian dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

" Aku akan menjadi bagian dalam kegiatan ini, Mohon Kerja Samanya" Ren yang sudah menguasai kejengkalannya melayangkan senyumnya yang mempesona ke seluruh peserta yang mengahsiri rapat.

Beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya sebagai model-model terkenal di Korea Selatan tampak menghadiri juga meeting kali ini.

Senyum indah Ren hilang tepat saat menatap salah satu Namja yang menatapnya tajam—Kim Kibum. Dan ren bersumpah dia melihat kilatan aneh pada pandangan Kibum padanya. Sekali lagi Ren merutuki kelambatan jalan kerja otaknya, tentu saja Pemotretan seperti ini pasti akan selalu ada Kim Kibum didalamnya.

Bersikap seolah tak mengenal Kibum, Ren hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan rapat yang sudah dijelaskan beberapa staff dan Minho. Diabaikannya bisik-bisik beberapa model Yeoja dan dan Namja juga beberapa staff yang tentu saja membicarakannya itu.

.

.

Entah harus bersukur ataukah mengumpat yang harus Ren lakukan, dia yang akan menjadi partner Kim Kibum dalam pemotretan kali ini. Setelah kesepakatannya besok akan dimulai kegiatan pemotretan pertama. Begitu dibubarkan kegiatan meeting, ren segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan pertama. Tujuannya menghindari Kim kibum tentu saja, entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup sendiri.

.

.

" Tak usah segugup itu eoh. Hahaha kalian manis sekali malam ini" usil Ren menertawakan ketiga sahabat yang sedang duduk semeja dengannya.

Malam ini memang mereka sedang makan bersama di salah satu Restaurant terkenal di Pulau Jeju, yang merupakan cabang utama Resort yang mereka tinggali itu, dan yang membuat ketiga yeoja tersebut gugup adalah sekeliling mereka adalah para Model terkenal di Korea selatan. Walaupun mereka cukup tahu bahwa yang para model ini perhatikan adalah Ren—tak urung mereka bersemu sendiri.

Seohyun – Yoona – dan Yuri memang sengaja kabur dari pengawasan wali kelas mereka tentu saja, setelah terus membujuk Ren agar bisa bertemu secara dekat dengan para Model terkenal itu dengan senang hati Ren bahkan menyediakan makan malam yang spesial untuk para sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga berfoto bersama Choi Minho—sepupu Ren yang terkenal itu juga beberapa model lainnya,

"Boleh bergabung ?"Kibum yang baru saja tiba

"Ah... tentu saja silahkan. Kami baru akan makan malam" ujar Ren tersenyum singkat, mempersilahkan bangku kosong yang berhadapan dengan bangku milik Ren

Tanpa banyak cakap Ren mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk makan, tentu saja ketiga yeoja tadi semakin salah tingkah karena berada semeja dengan Kim Kibum juga. Makan malam berlangsung sampai selesai, Ketiga sahabat ren itu segera berpamit diri untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Setelah itu disusul Ren yang segera memohon diri dengan alasan ingin beristirahat untuk besok.

..

Keesokan paginya para Model termasuk Choi Minho dan beberapa staff telah berkumpul di Lobby resort bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju lokasi utama, beberapa wisatawan tampak mendokumentasikan beberapa foto para model-model terkenal terutama Kim Kibum dan Choi Minho. Tak hanya itu beberapa Paparazzi yang sudah tiba khusus dari Seoul dan beberapa paparazzi asing sudah tampak mengerumun di pintu utama Resort itu.

Memang kabar adanya 'REN' di Pulau Jeju sudah terdengar dari semalam terutama saat Ren bahkan dengan santainya menunjukan kebersamaannya di hadapan para sahabatnya. Choi Minho sendiri bersyukur bahwa Resort milik Sepupunya ini sudah menhadirkan beberapa penjagaan khusus berantisipasi akan maraknya Paparazzi setelah mengetahui kehadiran Ren.

Tak sampai 15 menit, kehadiran REN yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Keluar dari salah satu pintu Lift yang terbuka hadirlah REN tanpa penyamaran satupun, dia yang sudah mendapat laporan dari salah satu staffnya akan adanya paparazzi yang bukan hanya berasal dari korea sesuai prediksinya itu hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal.

Untunglah Minho sepupunya itu sudah berjanji tak memberikan satupun konfirmasi mengenai kondisinya yang sebenarnya bersekolah di sma elit swasta seoul. Bahkan Ren juga melarang menyebut nama aslinya, dan merahasiakan mengenai sepupunya itu. Pada dasarnya latar belakang Ren sangat tertutup, Siwon hyung yang sangat protektif padanya berhasil membungkam latar belakangnya. Hanya sederet orang penting yang mengetahui nama bahkan keluarganya.

Paparazi yang terus mendesa masuk terpaksa diamankan oleh beberapa security resort yang sudah ditingkatkan jumlahnya.

Diabaikan para Paparazzi Minho segera memberi perintah kepada semua Model dan staff untuk segera melangsungkan Pometretan kali ini, dengan cepat Minho menggandeng posesif lengan Ren dan berjalan menuju jalan belakang yang sudah disiapkan oleh staaf resort menghindari kejaran wartawan.

.

#Lokasi Pertama

Pemotretan kali ini dilakukan disalah satu air terjun terkenal di Pulau Jeju, tempat itu memang sudah disewa khusus oleh Minho agar kenyamanan dan proses pemotretan kali ini berjalan lancar, terutama bintang model utama kali ini adalah Ren dan Kim Kibum.

Dimulai dengan pasangan Victoria dan Nichkhun, disusul Kim So eun – Kim Bum , dan model pendatang baru Lee Taemin yang beradu dengan Choi Minho. Pemotretan tiga pasangan itu memakan waktu hingga 2 jam lebih, saat Break tiba para Kru segera beristirahat juga para model yang telah selesai itu tampak duduk ditempat yang telah dipersiapkan para Kru.

Tiba saat Pemotretan terakhir—

Kim kibum keluar dari tenda ganti duluan, karena ini merupakan musim panas maka yang dipakai Kibum kali ini hanyalah Jeans merk terkenal tanpa menggunakan atasan satupun alias Topless, tak urung beberapa kru yeoja juga model yeoja menjadi bersemu merah memperhatikan Kibum yang bersikap tak peduli.

Sambil menyesap Juice yang disediakan kru sambil menunggu Ren yang sedari tadi belum juga memperlihatkan diri, 'Ck! Lama sekali' batin Kibum—

Tepat setelah decakan kecil Kibum muncullah sang Model utama pasangannya ini,

"Yeppeo" serentak semua Model termasuk Minho dan Kibum menatap REN yang keluar dari tenda kecil bersama penata rias itu

Rambut blondenya tadi hilang menjadi Putih dengan highlight Pink di beberapa helain dan jangan lupa rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai itu dengan poni menjuntai menutupi tepat sampai batas keningnya itu didukung dengan wajah yang tanpa make up lebih karena adegan kali ini mereka lakukan dengan Air terjun yang berarti pasti basah.

Hanya mengenakan kemeja putih agak kebesaran dengan dua buah kancing bagian atas dilepas dan memakai sebuah pants berwarna hitam kontras yang sangat pendek membuatnya tertutupi oleh panjang kemeja. Walau tanpa make up tak dipungkiri hampir seluruh Yeoja dan namja berada di dekat Ren harus mengakui bahwa kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Ren melebihi sempurnanya seorang Yeoja. Terutama putih dan lembutnya kulit Ren, Ren yang sadar dipandangi terus itu menjadi risih sendari

" Kita mulai Minho" ujar Ren datar—pandangan takjub sudah sering dia dapati dari dulu dia abaikan.

Para kru segera melakukan berbagai macam perlengkapan , Ren dan Kibum sudah stand by sedari tadi melakukan gaya mengikuti arahan Minho.

Take #1

Ren duduk dengan posisi memunggungi Kibum di tepi Air Terjun memasukan kedua kakinya kedalam dingginnya kolam dan sedikit memainkan air membuat buih keci., Kibum berdiri di belakang Ren tersenyum tipis melihat Ren yang begitu serius memainkan air. dengan posisi membungkuk kibum menarik lengan Ren pelan, Ren yang menyadari kedatangan Kibum disampingnya menoleh segera dan dengan kepala yang sedikit didongakkan keatas menampilkan roman wajah senyum lepas saat menyadari bahwa Kibum tersenyum padanya –JEPRET—

Take #2

Ren tampak duduk di sebuah batu besar disamping Air terjun yang deras disampingnya , sedangkan Kibum yang memang Topless itu berbaring dengan posisi kepala berbantalkan paha Ren. Ren sendiri tampak memegang sebuah kamera polaroid putih ditangan kanannya dengan agak tinggi , berhitung mundur sembari memberi aba-aba kearah Kibum agar ikut berpose dan menatap kearah Polaroid itu. Tepat saat akan tersenyum wajah Ren segera digantikan dengan ekspresi Lucu- Mata membulat kaget dengan Rona kemerahan menampakan wajah malu saat Kibum yang malah bangkit dan mencium pipinya tiba-tiba. – JEPRET—

Take 3#

Berada di dalam kolam air terjun yang sudah ditutupi dengan banyaknya kelopak mawar dengan kondisi yang full basah menampilkan Kibum dan Ren yang hanya dapat dilihat sebatas pinggang saja, Ren yang terlihat sangat memesona terutama saat tetes air yang masih turun menuruni rambutnya yang basah, jangan lupa dengan kemeja putih yang basah tampak melekat pas dengan tubuh mungilnya memperlihatkan samar tubuh Ren. Dengan segera Ren kalungkan lengannya kearah leher Kibum. Kibum merendahkan wajahnya sejajar Ren, tak lupa sebelah tangannya digunakan memeluk mahluk manis itu semakin mempersempit jarak antar keduanya. Tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan kibum untuk menahan tengkuk Ren mencoba memberikan kehangatan lebih ditengah dinginnya air itu. Perlahan kelopak mata Ren tertutup saat nafas kibum yang dirasakannya semakin dekat saat posisi kedua bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan hingga – JEPRET—

" Nice Shoot" Seru Minho keras pada kedua namja yang berpose mesra itu

Ren yang pertama kali tersadar mendengar teriakan Minho sontak membuka kedua matanya dan memerah kaget saat menyadari bahwa posisi bibirnya hanya berjarak 5cm dari bibir milik Kibum. Dengan wajah yang sontak memerah, Ren segera mendorong Kibum kebelakang dan berlari keluar kolam segera menemui salah satu noona kru yang sudah menyediakan handuk untuknya.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Ren segera bergegas mengganti pakaiannya karena pemotretan telah selesai.

Kim Kibum yang kembali terjatuh kedalam air akibat dorongan keras Ren yang tiba-tiba hanya dapat memberikan tawa kecilnya, sungguh melihat Ren yang memerah dan salah tingkah seperti itu bagaikan hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Tak disangka bahwa paksaan managernya yang menerima penawaran pemotretan kali ini secara sepihak dan membuatnya kehilangan waktu berlibur beberapa hari yang sudah direncanakannya itu di bayar lunas dengan Kondisi yang seperti ini. Benar-benar menarik.

Dengan seringai yang tanpa dimengerti maksudnya, kibum segera keluar dari kolam tersebut menyusul menerima handuk dan memasuki tenda yang berbeda dengan tenda yang dimasuki ren sebelumnya.

' I Got You'

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong, Titan is here.**

**2nd chapternya udah aku update loh **

**Penasaran chapter selanjutnya? Kalo banyak yang minat sama FFnya titan, butuh Review yah chingeduel ^^**

**GOMAWO... bow90derajat.**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Got You!

**Title : Ren is Mine ! Bummie, Je t'aime.**

**Part : 3**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : SJ Cast, Choi Minho, SNSD member, etc...**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, dan Friendship – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI~ BoysLove. Crack Pair!**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

Part sebelumnya :

Kim Kibum yang kembali terjatuh kedalam air akibat dorongan keras Ren yang tiba-tiba hanya dapat memberikan tawa kecilnya, sungguh melihat Ren yang memerah dan salah tingkah seperti itu bagaikan hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Tak disangka bahwa paksaan managernya yang menerima penawaran pemotretan kali ini secara sepihak dan membuatnya kehilangan waktu berlibur beberapa hari yang sudah direncanakannya itu di bayar lunas dengan Kondisi yang seperti ini. Benar-benar menarik.

Dengan seringai yang tanpa dimengerti maksudnya, kibum segera keluar dari kolam tersebut menyusul menerima handuk dan memasuki tenda yang berbeda dengan tenda yang dimasuki ren sebelumnya.

' I Got You'

* * *

..

..

" Kau terlihat cocok dengan Kim Kibum, Ren-ah" sahut Minho santai

"Oh Shut up Choi Minho, jangan terlalu mengada-ngada" cetus Ren cuek

Saat ini keduanya ada didalam Room milik Ren , sedang melihat hasil pemotretan tadi pagi pada sang sepupu.

"Kau dan dia benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, tak kusangka bahwa Chemistry milik kalian sesempurna ini" lanjut Minho

"Itu wajar untuknya dan untukku yang professional tentu saja"

"C'mon Ren-ah, aku dan yang lainnya juga merupakan seorang Proffesional. seharusnya kau perhatikan sekeliling kalian saat itu. Bahkan Victoria dan Nichkhun yang sudah lama berpacaran terlarut dalam tiap adegan gambar yang kalian lakukan terlalu indah dan seakan ada magnet besar yang tarik-menarik diantara kalian. Jika aku bukan Minho sepupumu, mungkin aku akan berpikir sama dengan kru dan model lain bahwa kalian memang pacaran" cerocosan panjang Choi Minho membuat Ren keget dan hampir saja tersedaak dengan buah anggur yang di makannya.

"Apa kau gila? Kru ? Oh demi gantengnya Siwon Hyung, Minho-ah. Aku dan 'DIA' hanya melakukan tiap adegan yang kau arahkan. Kau harusnya tau betapa aku ingin rasanya mencekikmu saat menambahkan adegan 'almost kiss' itu, untung saja aku tak sampai melakukan adegaan itu Huah... aku hanya ingin First Kiss pada bibir innocentku berakhir dengan indah" Tukas Ren kesal.

Sepupu miliknya yang satu ini memang sangat seenaknya, jika bukan demi sang Auntie tercinta jangan harap Ren akan ada bersamanya.

"Haha... bukankah kau selama ini tak pernah menolak saat beradegan semi M sedari dulu apalagi bersama model-model tampan di Perancis dulu" kali ini Minho yang tersenyum berhasil mengejek Ren

"Ck' Semi M apa maksudmu eoh? Itu berbeda dengan mereka. Kali ini Kim Kibum yang jadi partnerku hyung. Bukan hanya namaku yang pasti akan jadi buruan wartawan, aku bertaruh 5 koleksi mobilku di perancis bahwa foto hasil pemotretan kali ini terutama adegan saat bersamanya pasti akan menjadi skandal lagi. Kau harus bertanggung Jawab mereda media entertainment baik di korea maupun di luar. Sampai kondisiku yang melanjutkan pendidikan di Korea tercium paparazzi, aku tak segan-segan membuat hubungan asmaramu dengan namja manis Lee Taemin itu tercium media juga HYUNG"

Mendengar Ren yang mengomel dan bahkan memanggilnya Hyung cukup membuat Minho sadar diri dan tak lanjut membalas komentar pedas sang adik sepupunya itu. Lee Taemin sendiri merupakan Model pendatang baru dan satu Managemen juga dengan Kibum sudah menjalin kasih sejak mereka masih di bangku SMA selama di Amerika. Kehidupan keduanya masih berlanjut walau Taemin kembali ke Korea Selatan dan menjadi salah satu Model. Karena tak ingin kehidupan pribadinyaa diganggu, Minho dan Taemin sepakat menyembunyikan fakta ini untuk sementara dulu.

* * *

.

.

Ren tampak berbaring di ranjang apartemennya—begitu kegiatan pemotretan selesai dibantu Choi Minho sang sepupu, Ren segera melakukan penerbangan malam kembali ke Seoul sendiri. Sedangkan staff dan model lainnya akan kembali besoknya, sengaja agar mengecoh para Wartawan dan Paparazzi yang bahkan masih setia menunggu hingga malam hari itu. Beruntung kepergiannya tak diketahui para kru dan model lain , sehingga akan lebih mudah menutup kemungkinan diketahuinya info media mengenai kehadiran REN.

'Sudah pagi' batin Ren saat mendengar alarm yang selalu disetel berbunyi saat pukul 06.00 AM

Karena masih dalam suasana Holiday Summer, Ren memutuskan untuk mandi dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya saja. Sarapan dan Makan siang seperti biasa langsung disediakan para karyawannya itu.

Pukul 07.00 PM

Ren yang baru saja selesai menelpon Hyungnya menagih janji Mobil yang sudah di janjikan sang hyung segera berjalan malas kearah monitor untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya, pengalaman terakhir kunjungan Minho yang membuatnya repot tak ingin terulang.

"Welcome girls" Sahut Ren ramah mempersilahkan ketiga yeoja yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya,

"Senang melihat kalian mengunjungi apartemenku ... tapi kenapa kalian semua membawa Koper seperti itu" Tanya Ren setelah memeluk ketiga yeoja itu satu persatu

"Hehe.. kami langsung kemari begitu tiba di Seoul. Jadi yah maklum saja Minki-ah. Kau tinggal di apartemen seluas ini sendirian? Luar biasa" Yoona yang berbicara duluan, sikapnya yang sangat cerewet sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sedari dulu. Seohyun dan Yuri juga menatap kagum ke seluruh bangunan apartemen milik Ren, mereka anak orang kaya saja bahkan masih sempat tergagap begitu tiba di apartemen milik sahabat mereka Ren a.k.a Choi Minki.

Setelah menaruh koper milik para sahabatnya itu Ren malah mengajak para sahabat menaiki sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua, bermaksud melakukan percakapan disana.

'DAEEEBAKKK' Inner ketiga yeoja itu,

Pemandangan Kolam Renang yang luas juga beberapa Taman buatan yang indah menyapu penglihatan para yeoja itu. Bahkan di ujung luasnya lantai ini terdapat berbagai macam jenis alat musik dan juga bar mini lengkap dengan Soundset tepat didekatnya. Mengabaikan para Yeoja yang sedang mengagumi lantai dua apartemennya itu , ren segera menuju ke Bar mini miliknya dan menyediakan 4 gelas Martini Lychee kemudian mengajak mereka duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang membelakangi bar mini tadi,

"Jadi, Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Seohyun menyesapi rasa dari minuman buatan Ren

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Ck, kau terlalu banyak memberikan kejutan beruntun untuk kami" tawa Yuri saat mendengar jawaban ren

"Well, kalian adalah sahabat yang bahkan sudah sangat kusayangi. Sedikit kejutan tak masalah bukan? Aku tak keberatan kalian mengunjungiku , tapi apakah orang tua kalian tahu kalian sudah sampai di seoul?"

"tenang saja Ren-ah , Umma dan Appa kami tahu kami bertiga menghabiskan liburan bersama selalu. Jadi apa kau keberatan jika kami menghabiskan liburan bersama denganmu kali ini?" tanya Yoona dengan senyum mengembang di sambut anggukan dari Seohyun dan Yuri

"Dengan senang hati tentu saja^^ apartemen milikku punya beberapa kamar kosong. Kalian menginap sepuas hatipun tak masalah, kadang aku sendiri bosan kkekekeke xD" jawaban Ren tentu saja di tanggapi dengan tawa gembira para yeoja itu.

Bahkan sudah lebih dari seminggu Ren bersama para sahabatnya itu hanya menghabiskan waktu Full dengan bersenang-senang di apartemen Milik Kibum. Segala yang mereka butuhkan selalu disediakan oleh Karyawan-karyawan khusus.

Sama dengan Cabang lainnya, Seluruh staff biasa Star Empire Building hanya mengetahui bahwa Namja yang berdandan aneh itu adalah Choi Minki- pemilik dari seluruh aset itu. Dan hanya segelintir orang dengan jabatan Khusus yang mengetahui bahwa Choi Minki adalah REN, oleh karena itu, karyawan yang bertugas melayani Ren hanyalah Karyawan-karyawan khusus yang sudah dibayar tinggi untuk menutupi kehadiran Ren diluar dandanannya yang aneh !

Yuri – Yoona - & Seohyun yang baru saja tiba di Sekolah buru-buru mencari Ren yang memang sudah stand by sejak pagi sekali di kelasnya. Untung saja Hari pertama awal semester genap tidak diisi oleh materi-materi rumit menurut para siswa siswi tersebut.

"sudah 1 minggu lebih dan berita tentangmu masih saja menjadi Headline di beberapa majalah dan surat kabar di dunia ! dan namamu bahkan sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat di seluruh Korea Selatan. Ck! Dan baca ini, Kim Kibum bahkan tak masuk sekolah hari ini akibat menghindari para wartawan gila itu." Cetus Yoona sambil menunjukan sebuah majalah 'High CUT' d Cover utama yang menampilkan Photo saat Kibum mencium pipi Ren

"Astaga... aku bahkan baru kembali di Rumah semalam dan kau tahu, Orang Tuaku yang bahkan seorang Pembisnis dan tak berhubungan dengan kehidupan artis itu bahkan membicarakan Perihal fotomu dan Kim Kibum itu. Aku tak membayangkan jika orang tuaku tahu bahwa anaknya ternyata berteman dengan REN dan bahkan menginap seminggu lebih bersama" kekeh Yuri

Ke-empatnya memang sekarang berada di atap sekolah, tempat yang menurut mereka aman karena tak ada yang akan mendengar percakapan itu.

"Yah, setidaknya sepupu bodohku itu menepati janjinya tak menyebut namaku sedikit pun" sahut Ren santai, setidaaknya dia berbahagia karena kehidupannya tetap aman.

"Aish... anak ini.. semua orang sedang mencari-cari berita tentangmu. Setahun tak muncul dan tiba-tiba terdapat foto-foto mesra milikmu dan namja yang juga merupakan Idola seKorea cukup mengguncang kau tahu. Bahkan kau dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Kibum, kasihan manajemennya pasti sibuk dengan rumour yang bahkan semakin marak. Kibum terus dikejar berita tentangmu, merek kira kau dan dia berpacaran. Dan gilanya lagi ada yang mengatakan bahwa pihak Ketiga dalam hubungan kalian adalah SepupuMu sendiri. Demi Tuhan ada-ada saja para wartawan itu. Hanya pemotretan biasa dan rumour menyebar sebesar ini" kali ini giliran Yuri yang berceloteh panjang lebar

"sudahlah, selama kondisiku masih tersembunyi maka aku aman. Mereka memang tak mengetahui bahwaa aku dan minho saudara sepupu. Terutama saat di resort waktu itu aku kan berjalan sambil menggandengnya Heehehehehe" Ren hanya tertawa saja

'Hm..digosipkan berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum eoh? Kya...' Batin Ren berteriak sendiri, terutama saat mengingat tiap sentuhan kulit Kibum yang masih berasa di benaknya.

* * *

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Seohyun – Yuri – Yoona dan Ren saat ini berada di Kantin Sekolah, mereka sedang menikmati makan sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai segala hal dan hanya sesekali Ren menimpali dengan komentar pendek.

"Kau pucat Minki-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kita ke UKS saja kalau begitu" ajak Yuri—yeoja satu ini memang sudah sedari tadi dikelas memperhatikan kondisi Ren yang lain dari pada biasanya.

"Gwenchanyo.. hanya sedikit gerah" ujar Ren sedikit mengibaskan tangan ke wajahnya.

"Omo..Minki-ah wajahmu memang sangat pucat. Kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya meminum air saja. Pesanlah sesuatu" ujar Yoona kali ini,

Ren hanya tersenyum pelan dan menatap mereka seolah meyaakinkan keadaannya pada ketiga yeoja itu, dia juga yang meminta mereka tetap memanggilnya 'Minki' jika mereka berada di lingkungan Sekolah. Akan tetapi kondisi tubuh Ren berkata lain, Badannya bertambah panas apalagi dengan seluruh kancing kemeja yang dia pakai dan dilapisi dengan Blazernya dikancingnya penuh—dandanan ala Nerd, kepalanya yang sedari tadi sakit semakin berdenyut keras.

Kondisi kantin yang nyaman-nyaman saja sontak menjadi gaduh dan beberapa yeoja berteriak histeris pada sosok namja tampan yang memasuki lingkungan Kantin—Kim Kibum.

Berjalan bersama dengan beberapa sahabat Namja diekori beberapa gadis. Ketiga yeoja sahabat Ren itu bahkan ikut memperhatikan tiap langkah Kim Kibum,

"Minki-ah , kita ke UKS sekarang ne. Kau semakin pucat" tawar Seohyun, dia yang segera tersadar pertama saat yang lain masih menatap Kibum. Yoona dan Yuri juga menatap Ren kali ini.

Mendengus, Ren yang diperhatikan tiga pandangan wajah sahabatnya yang menghawatirkannya itu menjadi tak enak hati jika menolak lagi.

"Aku akan ke UKS ,kalian makan saja dulu. Aku tak apa sendiri" dengan pelan Ren berdiri mengabaikan pandangan protes dari ketiga yeoja itu. Sayangnya Perkataannya tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya, Kepala yang semakin berdenyut sakit itu kembali menambah frekuensi sakitnya membuatnya yang baru 3 langkah dari meja itu memilih berhenti.

Teriakan beberapa fans yeoja Kibum yang semakin terdengar kuat di telinganya ditambah denyutan pada kepalanya membuat arah pandang semakin kabur,

"CHOI MINKI" terdengar tiga suara histeris milik Yoona – Yuri _ Seohyun

- sebelum kesadaraan yang terenggut pelan, dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang berlari tepat ke arahnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Kini sunyi senyap yang melanda suasana kantin, beberapa orang masih menatap Shock kearah Namja tampan—Kim Kibum yang sedang menggendong seorang namja Nerd dan berlari segera meninggalkan kantin diikuti oleh ketiga yeoja yang juga berlari mengikuti arah Kibum tadi dengan paniknya.

Mereka yang baru saja beberapa detik lalu berteriak mamanggil nama Kibum yang tersenyum menawan ke arah fansnya itu Bingung saat melihat wajah Kibum yang tiba-tiba panik dan berlari ke arah seorang namja dengan kacamata Tebal besar dengan rambut diikat aneh. Dan Shock ketika mendapati bahwa namja Nerd itu pingsan tepat di pelukan Kibum yang langsung segera menggendong namja itu ala Bridal Style dan meninggalkan SHOCK untuk lainnya.

* * *

..

..

"Dia tak apa, hanya demam biasa. Beristirahat sehari sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan kondisinya. Aku akan menyediakan vitamin sebentar" Ucap Uisa-nim pada satu namja dan tiga yeoja di depannya . mereka berada di ruang UKS.

Kini Ketiga yeoja aka Yoona, Yuri, dan Seohyun menatap Kibum aneh yang masih berdiri tepat di samping Ren yang terbaring di ranjang dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam tangan kanan milik Ren,

"Eh.. ne Kibum-ssi kami akan merawat Minki dan mengantarnya pulang. Kau bisa kembali saja jika masih ada kelas" kali ini Seohyun yang berbicara. Bel pertanda pelajaran kedua dimulai memang baru berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu

_Eungh..._lenguhan pelan menginstrupsi percakapan canggung antara mereka ber-empat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun Minki-ssi. Keempat sahabatmu ini tampak sangat menghawatirkanmu sekali." Ujar uisa-nim yang baru tiba dengan beberapa dua jenis obat ditangannya

"baiklah, istirahat sebentar dan pulanglah lanjutkan istirahtmu di rumah saja. Ini jangan lupa meminum vitamin dariku" sambung Uisa-nim sambil memberikan obat itu pada Yuri dan segera berlalu.

Ren sendiri yang masih merasa agak pusing tak terlalu menyimak apa yang uisa-nim katakan,

"Masih merasa pusing? Apa ada yang sakit?" suara Kibum memecah kesunyian, sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mata khawatir yang berebihan. Dilepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Ren kemudian meraba beberapa anggota tubuh Ren meyakinkan bahwa sang pemilik tak merasakan sakit.

Tingkahnya yang sangat Out Of Character itu membuat ketiga yeoja di depannya itu menjadi merinding sendiri,

"E.. Ki..bum-ssi?" kali ini Ren yang sudah bisa menangkap kondisi suasana yang terjadi menjadi gugup sendiri

"Neo gwenchana?" Tanya Kibum sekali lagi,

"Ah..ne.. Eumm.. nan gwenchana"jawab Ren pelan, walau dia sendiri masih bingung dengan tingkah keOOCan Kibum,

Dengan tiba-tiba kibum menggendong Ren dengan bridal style, tentu saja Ren tanpa sadar segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kibum agak tidak jatuh.

"Kalian tetap disini, atau ikut bersamaku mengantar anak ini pulang?" tanya Kibum cuek pada ketiga yeoja didepannya.

"EH..." kali ini bukan hanya teriakan tiga yeoja itu tapi juga Ren.

"Eh tapi Kibum-ssi aku bisa berjalan sendiri" ucap Ren gugup

"Menurut saja Choi Minki-ssi" sela Kibum tegas

Melihat Kibum yang sudah menggendong Ren keluar dari ruangan, Yoona yuri dan seohyun pun segera berlari menyusul—walau masih bingung dengan sikap Kibum merekapun lebih menghawatirkan kondisi sahabat mereka itu. Keadaan sekolah yang cukup tenang membuat Ren sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya tak akan ada yang melihatnya dia digendong Kim Kibum. Yuri – yoona dan seohyun ikut menuju parkir belakang tempat Kim Kibum dan Ren memakirkan mobilnya. Ren sendiri bersama Kibum di Bmw hitam milik kibum, sedangkan ferrari merah milik ren dipakai tiga sahabatnya itu.

Ren yang masih merasa pusing tanpa sadar tertidur pulas di kursi mobil sebelah kibum, begitu sampai di gedung tower apartemen Kibum mereka disambut oleh beberapa staff yang heran saat melihat Tuan Muda mereka yang dalam keadaan tak sadar dibopong oleh Kim Kibum disusul ketiga yeoja yang sudah sering mereka lihat akhir-akhir ini bersama Tuan Muda mereka itu.

Salah satu Manajer yag melihat kondisi Ren segera menghubungi Lee Donghae dan memberi kabar barusan yang dilihatnya.

Tepat saat mereka tiba di lantai teratas Tower apartemen yang hanya ditinggali oleh Ren, mereka sudah di sambut oleh Lee Donghae yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu dan tampak panik sendiri melihat kondisi dongsaeng sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga.. kenapa dengan Ren-ah?" tanya Lee Donghae

"Bisa kau bantu aku membuka pintu apartemennya, dia hanya tidur sekarang" tukas Kibum cepat, mereka memaang tak mengetahui password apartemen milik Ren. Donghae yang tersadar segera menggunakan kartu khusus dan menempelkannya pada layar pemindai pintu

Begitu telah menidurkan Ren pada tempat tidurnya Lee Donghae mengajak Kibum – Seohyun – Yoona dan Yuri mengobrol di ruang tamu,

"Jadi ada apa yang terjadi? Salah satu staffku tadi menelpon dan mengatakan Ren pingsan, untung saja aku sedang berada di ruaganku tadi" Ujar donghae

"di sekolah tadi Ren tiba-tiba pingsan, tapi kata uisa-nim dia hanya demam biasa. Setelah beristiraht sebentar kondisinya akan membaik eum—"

"Aku Lee Donghae"

"Ah ya... donghae-ssi.. oleh karena itu kami mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi tadi dia hanya tertidur saja." Lanjut Yuri

"Astaga.. jika tahu Ren sakit, Siwon akan membunuhku karena tak menjaga adik kecilnya itu" Donghae hanya memijit kepalanya sebentar,

Setelah memastikan keadaan Ren bahwa dia baik-baik saja, donghae pamit dan memutuskan pergi kembali ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu.

15menit berlalu, keempat orang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya diam. Yoona yuri dan seohyun saling memberi kode satu sama lain dan sesekali melirik kearah Kibum yang tampak asik sendiri dengan hapenya itu.

"Ada yang salah ?" tanya Kibum menatap ketiga yeoja yang duduk tepat di depannya

"Ah..ano...itu"seru Yuri tergagap

"Hn.. kalian kembali saja ke sekolah. Bukankah kalian itu kabur dari sekolah tanpa ijin. Dan jika pulang sekolah segera kemari dan bawa tas punyaku dan Ren juga"

Entah harus berapa kali mereka tersentak untuk sehari ini,

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, hari ini aku tak ada jadwal apapun tenang saja! Sepulang sekolah kalian bisa kemari juga kan? Tak usah khawatir aku tahu siapa Choi Minki atau Ren ini"

Pernyataan Kibum membuat mereka tersentak, tentu saja tadi mendengar mereka berbicara dengan Donghae tanpa sadar malah menyebut nama panggilan sayang milik sahabatnya itu. Walau tak terlalu setuju mereka juga cukup percaya pada Kim Kibum. Bagaimanapun juga ketiga yeoja itu sudah kabur dari sekolah tanpa pemberitahuan, kibum tak akan bermasalah apapun karena dia adalah anak pemilik yayasan Sekolah mereka itu. Mereka juga harus mengambil tas Ren dan tas milik Kibum.

"Jadi perlu kunci mobilku untuk kalian pakai Yuri-ssi ?" tanya Kibum seraya memandang kearah Yuri,

"Tak perlu, kami menggunakan taxi saja. Karena masing-masing mobil kami juga masih ada di parkiran sekolah. Hm.. maaf kurang sopan kibum-ssi, tapi apakah kau mengenalku" tanya Yuri gugup seraya menatap kedua sahabatnya juga

"Aku tahu nama kalian bertiga Yoona-ssi Yuri-ssi dan Seohyun-ssi, kalian bertiga sahabat Ren. Bukankah kita pernah makan malam bersama saat di Jeju?" kali ini Kibum memandang ketiganya dengan senyum memesona, dan menjadi tawa rendah saat ketiga yeoja dihadapannya justru melotot kearahnya.

"aku sudah tahu siapa Ren sejak dulu" jawab Kibum singkat saat dirasa pandangan tanya kearahnya.

* * *

- **TBC -**

**Hey! Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 3 ini eoh?  
Makasih udah berminat singgah membaca cerita gaje buatanku.  
makasih juga buat yang bersedia mereview ne ^^ bow 90drjt.**

**Kalau masih berminat review ne, biar aku semangat buat update next chapternya secepat mungkin.**

**Titan.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who is Park Tae Jun?

**Title : Ren is Mine ! Bummie, Je t'aime.**

**Part : 4**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : SJ Cast, Choi Minho, SNSD member, etc...**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, dan Friendship – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI~ BoysLove. Crack Pair!**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**Part sebelumnya :**

"Aku tahu nama kalian bertiga Yoona-ssi Yuri-ssi dan Seohyun-ssi, kalian bertiga sahabat Ren. Bukankah kita pernah makan malam bersama saat di Jeju?" kali ini Kibum memandang ketiganya dengan senyum memesona, dan menjadi tawa rendah saat ketiga yeoja dihadapannya justru melotot kearahnya.

"aku sudah tahu siapa Ren sejak dulu" jawab Kibum singkat saat dirasa pandangan tanya kearahnya.

* * *

.

.

'Ah.. sepertinya tadi aku ketiduran' batin Ren. Saat terbangun Ren hanya mendapati bahwa sudah berada dikamarnya sendiri dan seseorang pasti telah melepas blazer juga kacamatanya, terutama saat dirasakan bahwa kondisinya sudah sangat membaik.

Trek,

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pintu kamar Ren yang terbuka dan muncul Kibum yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, kedua kancing bagian atas dilepas.

"Kibum-ssi , kau masih disini? Terima kasih karena mengantarkan ku pulang" Ujar Ren sewajarnya, berada bersama Kibum dalam kamarnya sendiri terutama melihat penampilan Kibum yang entah kenapa terlihat Sexy dimatanya tanpa sadar membuat wajah Ren memerah seketika

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai menjadi demam seperti itu eh?, untung saja sudah kukompress hingga panasmu menjadi turun. Setelah ini kita makan dan minum vitaminmu dulu"

Mendengar ucapan Kibum yang segitu perhatiannya membuaat Ren salah tingkah, terlebih saat mengingat penyebabnya sampai demam seperti ini. Karena tak bisa tidur semalaman Ren memutuskan berendam dengan beberapa aroma therapy, tapi siapa sangka bahwa akhirnya dia ketiduran selama hampir 5 jam lebih di dalam bak itu.

"Eung entahlah. Hehehee... setidaknya aku tak sakit parah bukan. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar Kibum-ssi? Aku ingin mengganti bajuku dulu" Ucap Ren

Setelahh Kibum berlalu dari kamarnya , ren segera berdiri membersihkan dirinya sebentar di kamar mandi kemudian menggaanti seragamnya dengan sebuah kaos Big Size berwana pink juga celana denim selutut yang membuatnya terlihat fashionable dan imut. Setelah mematut dirinya di kaca sebentar dan merapikan rambutnya yang hanya dia ikat ekor kuda biasa dengan sedikit poni yang menjuntai.

Dengan segera Ren keluar menemui Kibum yang tampak duduk santai di sofa besar sambil menonton kearah TV yang menyiarkan iklan yang dibintangi Kibum sebagai modelnya,

" Dimana Seohyun dan lainnya?" tanya Ren menyadarkan Kibum pada kehadirannya, Ren sendiri tanpa canggung mendudukan badannya tepat berada disebelah Kibum

Kibum sendiri tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan Ren yang dirasanya sangat manis,

"Kau lebih terlihat cantik bergaya seperti biasa tanpa dandanan anehmu itu Choi Minki-ssi atau harus kupanggil Ren?" seru Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ren sebelumnya, sambil menatap Ren yang sekarang menatapnya horror.

Sekali lagi Ren mengutuk kerja lambat otaknya, seharusnya dia sadar bahwa Kibum tentu saja telah melihatnya tanpa kaca mata itu, dan jangan lupa sekarang bahkan dia menemui Kibum tanpa penyamaran sedikit pun. Seluruh isi apartemennya terutama kamarnya tadi bahkan terdapat Fotonya dalam ukuran big size.

"Tak usah kaget seperti itu Ren-ssi , tenang saja aku tak akan memberitahu yang lainnya. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah aku tak akan memberitahu para papparazi itu mengenai kabarmu, setidaknya gosip yang mengatakan kita berdua mempunyai hubungan khusus itu tak buruk sama sekali."lanjut Kibum

"Maaf" gumam Ren, dia sedikit menyadari bahwa ucapan Kibum sedikit menyudutkannya. Melihat raut wajah ren yang menjadi sedih membuat Kibum menjadi tak enak hati

"Sudahlah, kita makan saja. Setelah ini kau minum vitaminmu dulu. Tiga sahabatmu itu akan kembali kemari saat pulang sekolah" alih Kibum

.

* * *

.

Disinilah mereka berdua berada, didalam sebuah ruang VVIP khusus Restoran Prancis yang pernah dikunjungi Ren bersama Siwon Hyungnya.

"Yeay akhirnya ada yang menemaniku makan disini, makanan restoran ini sangat enak. Terutama Steaknya, Jika siwon hyung datang ke Seoul dia yang sering menemaniku makan disini" Seru Ren kelewat ceria

Setelah menyebutkan beberapa menu berbahasa perancis sang Pelayan segera meninggalkan Ren dan Kibum berdua di ruangan itu. Keduanya segera melepaskan Kacamata dan topi yang dipakai kibum,

Kibum sendiri hanya menatap Ren yang tampak bahagia dan semakin menunjukan kecantikannya itu. Melihat Ren yang terus tersenyum padanya membuat Jantung Kibum sedikit bergetar

_Flashback_

_"Ayolah ... aku sudah baikan sekarang Ya ya ya..." bujuk Ren dan melancarkan Puppy eyes dan aegyo pada Kibum yang berusaha menatapnya datar_

_"Tidak ! makan di apartemenmu saja. Demi Tuhan Ren-ah kau bahkan Pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu" Cetus Kibum cuek_

_"Ayolah Bummie... jebal ne L aku sudah sehat sekarang. Lagian aku bosan makan disini. Temani aku ne, kalau tak mau yasudah aku akan pergi sendiri saja" Ren tak mau kalah terus saja merengek_

_Kibum tersentak mendengar betapa manis panggilan Ren padanya, padahal tak sampai 10menit yang lalu mereka masih dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung,_

_"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku ambil pakaian cadanganku di Mobil dulu, akan aneh jika aku masih memakai seragam" ujar Kibum menyerah, membiarkan Ren pergi sendiri? Hell No ! tentu saja tak akan Kibum biarkan_

_15menit kemudian Kibum sudah kembali dengan satu stel pakaian ditangannya, setelah memasuki kamar tamu kibum bergegas mengganti seragamnya dengan Jeans panjang dan kaos Hitam._

_Tanpa sadar Ren yang melihat Kibum keluar kamar segera berlari menuju Kibum dan menariknya segera. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi menggunakan BMW hitam milik Kibum. Segera begitu sampai di parkiran Restaurant Kibum segera memakai sebuah bennie hat hitam dan juga kacamata hitam yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobilnya. Ren sendiri hanya memakai Sunglasses dengan Frame berwarna Putih yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik._

_Saat memasuki Restaurant walau memakai sedikit penyamaran keduanya tetap menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di dalam Restoran , terutama suasana yang cukup Ramai saat siang hari. Bahkan hampir semua yeoja menatap Kibum dengan pandangan memuja, Sedangkan Ren entah kenapa yang mendapat pandangan dari beberapa Pria yang menatapnya intens menjadi takut sendiri dan tanpa sadar menggandeng lengan Kibum erat dan menyeretnya memasuki sebuah ruangan VVIP yang ditunjuk oleh pelayan restaurant tadi._

_Flashback End_

Keduanya tampak menikmati makan dengan hikmat, bahkan beberapa kali tanpa sadar Ren yang terbiasa menyuapi Siwon Hyung malah menyuapi Kibum yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Kibum hanya menerimanya tanpa penolakan, sesekali Kibum bahkan terkekeh mendengar Ren yang bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama di perancis.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, dering HP Ren segera berbunyi,

"Yeoboseyo Seohyun-ah.."

".."

"Hehe.. Mianheyo... aku dan Bummie baru saja makan siang"

".."

"Eung gomawo ne, kalian pulang saja. Besok kita bertemu di sekolah" ucap Ren mematikan panggilan telepon itu

"Seohyun, yoona dan yuri tadi ke apartemen tapi kita tak ada jadi aku menyuruhnya menitip tas kita berdua di resepsionis saja. Seohyun ada les piano setelah ini jadi aku suruh mereka pulang, lagian aku sudah tak sakit lagi" Ucap Ren pada Kibum

Setelah memakai sunglasses miliknya, tanpa permisi Kibum juga memasangkan sunglasses Ren pada si pemilik dan menekan Bell khusus untuk memanggil pelayan. Setelah sang pelayan menyerahkan bill makanan, Ren yang ingin membayar makanannya pun tak jadi karena Kibum memaksa ingin membayar makanan mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai keduanya keluar dan bergegas menuju mobil, tak ingin ada yang sempat mengenali mereka.

Setelah tiba keduanya segera melangkah menuju lantai apartemen Ren. Dengan dandanan Ren yang tak seperti biasanya akan Aneh jika dia menuju Resepsionis dan meminta Tas miliknya dan Kibum yang dititipkan sahabatnya itu. Setelah tiba , Ren segera menelpon karyawan khusus untuk mengambil tas keduanya dan mengantarkan ke apartemennya.

Tak lama Karyawan itu telah tiba dengan dua tas yang dibawanya, Ren kembali masuk dan memberikan tas kibum.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, kau sudah menyimpan nomor hapeku kan? Jika ada sesuatu jangan segan menghubungiku. Ja' Anyyeonggi haseyo" ucap kibum pamit.

..

..

* * *

Semuanya tampak normal, setelah hampir sebulan lamanya, sesuai prediksi Ren bahwa gosip menyangkut dirinya mulai memudar.

"Ck~ dasar playboy. Selalu saja terlibat skandal dengan artis wanita" seru Ren kesal, bibir pink alaminya tanpa sadar terpouty indah. Saar ini dia memang sedang bersantai di Apartemen miliknya sambil membaca majalah edisi terbaru yang dibelinya.

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak kebarsamaan Ren bersama Kibum membuat mereka sering berkirim pesan singkat, dan kadang keduanya akan makan bersama di Restoran Perancis langganan Ren. Walau tetap terlihat saling peduli di waktu sekolah, sebenarnya Kibum bahkan sering menginap di apartemen milik Ren ketimbang di Rumah besarnya sendiri.

Sekarang lagi maraknya desas-desus jalinan hubungan asmara antara Kim Kibum dan Seorang yeoja salah satu penyanyi yang satu managemen dengan Kibum sendiri bernama Park Seulbi, keduanya memang menjalin kerja sama terutama Kibum yang menjadi model utama Pria di MV lagu yeoja itu. Bahkan sang yeoja Park Seulbi secara tersirat mengatakan ketertarikannya dengan Kim Kibum pada papparazi tersebut.

Sebenarnya sampai sekarang status Ren dan Kibum belum jelas, walau tampak terkadang mesra akibat sering bersama.

.

Bagaikan Mimpi buruk bagi Ren , saat kelas pagi kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas 2-2 Ren terganggu,

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jeonun Park Seulbi imnida, mohon bantuannya" Ujar Yeoja cantik itu saat sang sengsaenim mempersilahkannya mengenalkan diri sebagai siswa baru di sekolah itu.

Dalam sekejap gosip pindahnya Seulbi ke Elf High School menjadi perbincangan hangat. Banyak yang menyangkut pautkan kedatangan yeoja itu dengan hubungannya bersama Kim Kibum.

"Ayolah Ren-ah... santai saja, lagian kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa yeoja itu jika dibandingkan denganmu tentu saja kalah sebelum perang" ujar Yoona memberi semangat. Saat ini mereka berempat berada di Kafe milik Yuri, meja mereka yang agak jauh dari pelanggan lainnya memudahkan mereka berempat saling terbuka

"Huh.. apa maksudmu" ucap Ren pura-pura tak mengerti

"Aigoo.. baru kali ini kulihat kau secemburu itu. Jangan-jangan dari rasa kagum seorang fans pada idolanya berubah menjadi Cinta maybe hem?" kali ini giliran Yuri yang menggoda sang sahabat namja cantiknya itu

"Kau bahkan sudah menjadi badmood begitu Yeoja penyanyi kecentilan itu masuk ke kelas kita Hihihihihi" tawa Seohyun memancing Ren mendeathglare ke arah mereka bertiga seketika

'Kyeopta' batin ketiganya, pandangan yang mematikan itu bahkan terlihat sangat imut bagi mereka. Walau Sunglasses berwarna gelapitu masih digunakan Ren tak urung pasti banyak yang mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang Yeoja tulen

Ren sungguh merasa kesal dengan Yeoja bernama Park Seulbi, yeoja itu bahkan terus mengikuti Kibum selama mereka di sekolah. Terutama jadwal Kibum yang semakin padat membuat Kibum jarang datang lagi ke apartemen Ren.

Beberapa pesan singkat dan juga telepon dari Kibum sering dia abaikan,entahlah kenapa Ren menjadi kekanakan akhir-akhir ini. Sikapnya yang seperti itu justru menjadi bahan ledekan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian tiba saatnya kelas Musik, yang menjadi spesial adalah kelas 2-2 akan digabungkan bersama kelas 2-1. Semuanya tampak berkumpul di ruangan khusus musik itu, Ren dan ketiga sahabatnya memilih untuk duduk di kursi tetap mereka di bagian paling, para yeoja lainnya sibuk berkumpul di bagian depan, alasan yang mudah karena Kim Kibum juga duduk di bagian situ. Melihat seulbi yang dengan arrogantnya duduk menempel terus ke arah Kibum, bahkan ren yang ikut mendengus bercampur beberapa fans Kibum yang lain, mereka tak suka saat Yeoja agressive seperti Seulbi mendekati pangeran mereka.

.

* * *

..

"Pagi semuanya, Sungmin Songsaenim cuti selama sebulan. Kalian akan di ajarkan oleh Park Tae Jun-ssi. Dia ini merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Musik di Paris yang sedang melakukan pertukaran Mahasiswa dengan mahasiswa Korea" tepat saat Kepala sekolah menyebut nama Tae Jun-ssi, seketika itu Ren tersentak dan menatap seorang namja Tampan yang berdiri di depan ruangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeonun Park Tae Jun imnida. Aku adalah keturunan seorang Korea juga jadi berbicara Korea hal yang mudah untukku" Ucap namja tinggi itu dengan senyum pesona

Saat kepala sekolah segera meninggalkan ruangan, Tae Jun kembali diderai beberapa pertanyaan tak penting oleh beberapa siswi di ruang itu.

"Kalian cukup memanggilku Tae Jun sunbaenim" ucapan tae jun ramah membuatnya disambut pekikan bahagia dari yeoja-yeoja itu.

+++ TBC +++

Mian readers, chap kali ini cukup pendek.

New Guest untuk chap ini : Park Tae Jun- adakah diantara kalian mengenal sosok tampan Ulzzang ini?

Aku lagi UAS Huweeee :( Jurusan Geologi banyak amet hapalannya yang memusingkan, jadinya harus kosentrasi lebih ke belajarnya. Otak saya hanya mendapatkan beberapa ide ini saja, jadi sebelum kehilangan mood mending sekalian aku ngetik kilat -,-"  
Malah curhat ... *Mianhae

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah nyempati ngereview ne, setidaknya kalian cukup berminat pada FF gaje dengan cast pair yang sama sekali ga diprediksi sejauh ini kkekekekeke~

O iya, aku keasikan ngetik sih—baru inget suffix akhiran vokal itu yah pake "-ya"

Maafkan titan ne.

Lain kali akan titan perhatikan lagi!

Maaf jika masih banyak typo bertebaran

Masih berminat dengan next chapter berikutnya? Review ne, mengingatkan aku agar jangan terlalu sakit kepala akibat jadwal uas ini.

Pai Pai *Aegyo bareng uri baby REN :*


	5. Chapter 5 - Anxiety Kibum!

**Title : Ren is Mine ! Bummie, Je t'aime.**

**Part : 5**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : SNSD member, Park Tae Jun, etc...**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, dan Friendship – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI~ BoysLove. Crack Pair!**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**Part sebelumnya :**

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeonun Park Tae Jun imnida. Aku adalah keturunan seorang Korea juga jadi berbicara Korea hal yang mudah untukku" Ucap namja tinggi itu dengan senyum pesona

Saat kepala sekolah segera meninggalkan ruangan, Tae Jun kembali diderai beberapa pertanyaan tak penting oleh beberapa siswi di ruang itu.

"Kalian cukup memanggilku Tae Jun sunbaenim" ucapan tae jun ramah membuatnya disambut pekikan bahagia dari yeoja-yeoja itu.

* * *

Ren hanya menatap bosan pandangan didepannya, matanya yang tajam memandang tepat kearah Tae Jun berdiri. setiap siswa yang ingin menampilkan permainan baik menyanyi atau bermain gitar dpersilahkan dengan ramah oleh Tae Jun. Kibum yang merasa bosan menegang tepat saat mendengar nama Ren yang disebutkan, kecurigaannya nyata saat melihat Ren yang jarang bertingkah tak sopan hanya duduk di belakang kelas dan memandang lurus ke arah Tae Jun.

"Choi Minki-ssi sungmin songsaenim sendiri yang mempromosikan namamu padaku, jadi kuharap kau mau memberikan sedikit pertujukannya yang menarik untuk kita" Park Tae Jun terpaksa mengulangi panggilannya pada Ren,

Kibum bahkan entah mengapa melihat pandangan Terluka sekilas dari namja tinggi itu, perasaannya semakin tak enak saat melirik Ren yang tak terlihat peduli. Ketiga sahabat disamping Ren itu menjadi kalang kabut, tak biasanya Ren akan sebandel ini terutama saat namja yang akan menjadi guru sementara mereka ini memintanya maju kedepan.

Tak sampai semenit dengan langkah terkesan cepat Ren berjalan ke arah depan dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku depan piano, Tae Jun akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat bahwa Ren mau bersikap manis untuk sementar waktu.

_Saehayan byeolbichi nunmerul gamsaya_

_Ddaddeuteun barame nunmuri naeryoyo_

_Geudae neugginayo_

_Joyonghi soksakineun gaeudareul hyanghan i ddeolrimeul._

Senyum Park Tae Jun seketika menghilang—Kibum yang terus memperhatikan kedua orang ini terutama Ren hampir saja menganga kaget karena baru pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama Ren bersedia memperdengarkan suara nyanyiannya di depan umum.

_Hayan jongiwee geudaelgeuryeoyo_

_Ddadeuthan misoga nal anajoneyo_

_Ige saranginayo ?_

_Du nuneul gama bwado geudaeman boineun geolyo_

Tiap untaian kata yang Ren nyanyikan terasa indah. Beberapa siswa dan siswi merasa tak asing dengan suara yang dihasilkan Ren, untunglah mereka terlalu takjub untuk menyadari siapa Ren sebearnya.

_I'll be waiting for you geu dael gidarilgeyo_

_Deo isang apeun nunmul boiji aneulraeyo_

_You let me know geojitmal gateun sarang_

_Nochi aneul guh ehyo balo geudeh ni ggayo_

Mereka tak menduga bahwa suara Ren akan sebagus itu, terlalu unik untuk mereka ekspresikan. Park seulbi yang seorang penyanyi pun tanpa sadar mendengus tak suka menatap ke arah Ren, beberapa siswa sampai meneteskan airmata akan suasana yang hening.

_Geudaewaye gieok sokeul geotyo isseoyo_

_Gaseumsok gadeukhi nunmuri goyeoyo_

_Na eotteokkeh hajyo?_

_Ggumsokeseodo jocha geudaereul geuriweohaeyo..._

_I'll be waiting for you geu dael gidarilgeyo_

_Deo isang apeun nunmul boiji aneulraeyo_

_You let me know geojitmal gateun sarang_

_Nochi aneul guh ehyo balo geudeh ni ggayo_

Maksud dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Ren entah mengapa membuat perasaan Kibum semakin gusar, disadari atau tidak tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa lagu itu khusus dinyayikan Ren untuk namja baru itu.

_Nal barabwa jweoyo jeogi jeo byeoldeulcheoreom_

_Naemamui geudaega dweeojul su eobnayo_

_I'll be waiting for you geu dael gidarilgeyo_

_Deo isang apeun nunmul boiji aneulraeyo_

_You let me know geojitmal gateun sarang_

_Nochi aneul guh ehyo balo geudeh ni ggayo_

_( Kim Yu Kyung – Starlight Tears)_

* * *

Beberapa siswa masih terpaku bahkan yang lainnya bagaikan tak berada pada jiwa mereka sendiri. Semuanya bagaikan terhipnotis atas penampilan Ren. Hampir semua yeoja menangis, tiap bait yang Ren senandungkan membuat mereka seakan dapat melihat bahwa lagu sedih ini menggambarkan hati Ren sendiri, Mungkinkah cinta ini salah?

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

Bel tanda istirahtat menggema dalam ruangan musik,

"Maaf, saya duluan keluar ruangan. Sedang tak enak badan" tanpa sopan santu Ren segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tanpa dipersilahkan.

Kepergian Ren membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, Tae Jun pun tanpa banyak cakap segera membubarkan kelas dan buru-buru keluar kelas. Kibum yang sudah menyusul dibelakang Tae Jun bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar Tae Jun menggumamkan nama 'Ren' pelan.

..

..

* * *

Brakk !

tanpa hati Ren membanting Pintu apartemennya yang segera tertutup dan terkunci otomatis. Setelah pelajaran Musik tadi Ren yang tak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya melihat seseorang di masa lalunya dulu memutuskan mengambil tasnya dan kabur dari sekolah. Dengan buru-buru dia memasuki kamarnya dan melempar kacamata asal dan melepas ikatan aneh rambutnya, blazer sekolah dia buka cepat dan terduduk dilantai dekat ranjangnya.

"Hiks... Tae Jun Hyung.. bogoshippoyo" isak Ren pelan, diabaikannya Hpnya yang terus bergetar di saku celana sekolahnya. Air mata dan isakan Ren semakin menjadi-jadi sampai akhirnya dia malah tertidur masih dalam kondisi duduk.

..

..

Sementara di kelas 2-2 Ketiga yeoja a.k.a Seohyun Yuri dan Yoona sudah kelimpungan mencari sosok Ren, mereka yang terus menelpon ke hape Ren malah tak diangkat sama sekali. Baru sekali ini mereka diabaikan seperti ini ketiga yeoja ini sungguh cemas, saat dicari di UKS mereka juga tak dapat menemui Ren, tasnya dikelas pun tak ada.

Setelah memutuskan menuju parkir belakang tempat Ren biasa memakirkan mobilnya, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu Kibum yang juga segera panik begitu mendengar cerita ketiga yeoja tentang Ren yang tak berada di kelas. Saat di parkiran pun mobil yang dikendarai Ren tak ada sama sekali, setelah berjanji akan mencari Ren dan meyakinkan ketiga sosok sahabat akrab Renitu, Kibum segera masuk ke mobilnya sendiri memutuskan mencari Ren diapartemennya.

.

.

Disinilah Kibum tiba, setelah masuk tanpa permisi karena Kibum yang sudah mengetahui Password apartemen ren ( See? Seperti apakah hubungan keduanya hingga password apartemen milik Ren juga diketahuinya )

Memanggil nama Ren yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan membuatnya nekat masuk ke dalam kamar khusus milik namja cantik itu, saat beberapa kali menginap di tempat Ren, Kibum menempati kamar tamu yang lain.

Begitu masuk Kibum menjadi panik saat melihat Ren dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri dan sangat berantakan terduduk dibawah ranjang, setelah mengangkat Ren ke atas Ranjangnya itu barulah Kibum sadar bahwa Ren hanya tertidur. Melihat kondisi Ren dengan rambut berantakan dan mata sembab membuatnya tanpa sadar mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu.

Dengan penuh sayang Kibum ikut membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Ren yang masih tertidur, diusapnya pelan beberapa air mata yang jatuh menuruni ujung mata Ren, Kibum hanya menaatap miris. Apa yang dimimpikan oleh namja cantik ini bahkan hingga menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Tae Jun Hyung" tanpa sadar igauan Ren yang menyebut nama Namja musik tadi seketika membuat badan Kibum menegang. Bahkan semakin lama nama itu terus disebutkan oleh Ren, seperti prediksinya yang selalu tepat , Kibum yakin ada sesuatu antara Namja tadi dan Ren- sesuatu yang membuatnya entah kenapa merasakan perasaan tak suka yangg begitu kuat pada namja bernama Park Tae Jun itu.

Segera memberikan pesan singkat pada Yuri melalui hape milik Ren, Kibum ikut merilekskan badannya di samping Ren dan dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang Ren possesive dan menyusul namja cantik itu ke alam mimpi.

..

..

Entah berapa lama keduanya tertidur, Ren yang pertamakali bangun merasakan berat pada daerah pinggangnya. Saat menatap sosok yang memeluknya ternyata adalah Kibum, wajah kagetnya di gantikan dengan senyum manis—setelah beberapa hari tak berada sedekat ini dengan kibum ternyata cukup membuatnya merindukan sosok namja tampan disampingnya ini.

'Kenapa dia ada disini? Berapa lama aku tertidur?' tanya Ren dalam hati, seingatnya dia masih terduduk di Lantai tadi. Tapi mengingat Kibum maka yakinlah bahwa pasti namja itu yang menaikkan di ranjang.

Setelah menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 14.00 yang berarti jam dua siang, Ren segera berusaha bangkit segera dari tempat tidur, akan tetapi lengan Kibum yang masih memeluknya tak berpindahh sedikitpun.

"Bummie... Iroena" guncangan pelan Ren berusaha membangunkan namja yang masih tertidur itu. Merasa tak di respon setelah mengulangi panggilannya beberapa kali, dengan jahilnya Ren malah memiringkan posisi badannya ke arah Kibum memperhatikan wajah damai namja itu.

"Shh.. bummie Iroena.. eoh" setelah membisikan kata itu tepat di telinga Kibum, Ren malah mengecup pelan kedua pipi itu,

Perlahan mata Kibum mulai terbuka, setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersadar saat menatap wajah Ren yang tersenyum padanya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Hm.. Hi, baby" ucap Kibum dengan santainya malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ren yang terdesak semakin rapat ke arah dada Kibum malah jadi sebal sendiri.

"Bumie... ireona eoh, Beggopayo" seru ren sambil mendorong pelan dada Kibum

"Hahaha.. Arra arra..." desah Kibum melepas pelukannya. Ren segera bangkit dan menatap Kibum penuh harap.

Kibum yang dipandangi sang namja cantik dengan tatapan polos penuh aegyo segera ikut bangun dan mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Ck, baiklah. Sekarang mandi dan ganti seragammu itu. Setelah itu kita pergi makan siang dulu" ucap Kibum santai dan segera pergi ke luar kamar Ren dan menuju Kamar Tamu yang sering dia tempati itu. Tanpa sadar Ren malah melonjak kegirangan, merasa bahagia karena Kibum sudah sangat hafal tiap tingkah lakunya itu—lupa bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu dia baru saja mengutuk namja tampan itu.

Ren tampil dengan sangat manis, Sebuah Shirt pendek hitam bergambar menara Eiffel dan menggunakan Skinny jeans panjang itu ditambah bootshoes berwarna hitam. Rambut putih highlight pinknya dia ikat sebagian bagian atasnya dengan poni menyamping membuatnya terlihat imut dan bagaikan seorang yeoja saja.

Penampilan Kibum yang sudah tak menggunakan seragamnya pun tak kalah fashion dari gaya Ren. Memakai Jeans berwarna sama dengan milik Ren dengan Long Shirt berwarna hitam dengan gambar yang sama dengan kaos lengan pendek milik Ren yang membuatnya tampak sangat maskulin ditambah gatsby hat berwarna hitam sepasang dengan sepatu kets yang dipakainya.

Keduanya tampak bagai pasangan saja karena pakaian yang mereka pakai memang sejenis couple, tentu saja karena yang dipakai itu adalah pakaian yang dibelikan Kibum untuk Ren. Banyak sekali pakaian couple yang diberikan Kibum pada Ren, bahkan Sunglasses yang mereka gunakan juga merupakan sepasang.

Dan jangan lupa di lingkaran jari manis keduanya akan terlihat cincin merek Cartier asli made in italy yang sangat langka itu ternyata merupakan cincin couple yang dipesan Ren khusus untuk dirinya dan Kibum. Walau tanpa ada ikatan khusus mereka berdua selalu bertindak bagai sepasang couple saja. Kepossesivan kibum saat berjalan berdua dengan Ren tak mendapat penolakan dari Ren sendiri, bahkan Ren selalu berlaku manis jika berdua dengan Kibum.

Keduanya yang tampak turun dari lantai paling atas apartemen Ren selalu menjadi sorotan setiap namja atau yeoja yang berpapasan dengan mereka, berpikir bahwa mereka berdua mungkin sepasang kekasih yang menyewa salah satu apartemen ini, terutama saat Ren yang selalu menggandeng lengan Kibum bahkan Kibum juga sesekali memeluk pinggang Ren erat saat beberapa orang menaatap Ren dengan pandangan tertarik—Possesive sekali Kim Kibum ini?

Keduanya memang jarang melewati lobby utama, karena Kibum lebih sering memakirkan mobilnya langsung di Basement khusus penghuni agar tak diketahui paparazzi. Dengan kewenangan Ren tentu saja. Oleh karena itu mereka tinggal menggunakan Lift khusus menuju basement.

Untungnya mereka selalu tak dikenali walau terkadang ada beberapa juga yang tau bahwa sosok laki-laki tampan itu adalah Kibum, segera Kibum menarik Ren menjauh dari kerumunan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Asalkan Ren tak dikenal maka semuanya aman menurut mereka.

.

* * *

- TBC -

Chapter 5 is coming!

thanks for all review, mianhae author hanya dapat mengupload sedikit words untuk chapter ini.

waktu benar-benar mepet antara belajar buat UAS, mood dalam menulis, belum lagi harus manggung untuk ngeband bareng teman-teman lain. Miris :'(

buat yang sedang menunggu next chap Super Junior Mansion- :'( jeongmal mianhae belum ada waktu pas buat ngetik. ide sudah ada, hanya saja ceritanya cukup kompleks dan butuh mood yang sangat bagus agar ceritanya lebih menarik.

berbeda dengan FF ini yang tak terlalu menguras otak, SJ Mansion butuh fantasy yang tinggi. Mohon pengertiannya ne?

oke, karena waktu yang tak banyak maaf jika masih banyak typo bertebaran.

Review please... ya ya ya ^Aegyo lagi^

Gomapta readers.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jebal Mianhae

**Title : Ren is Mine ! Bummie, Je t'aime.**

**Part : 6**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : SNSD member, Park Tae Jun, etc...**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, dan Friendship – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI~ BoysLove. Crack Pair!**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**Part sebelumnya :**

Keduanya yang tampak turun dari lantai paling atas apartemen Ren selalu menjadi sorotan setiap namja atau yeoja yang berpapasan dengan mereka, berpikir bahwa mereka berdua mungkin sepasang kekasih yang menyewa salah satu apartemen ini, terutama saat Ren yang selalu menggandeng lengan Kibum bahkan Kibum juga sesekali memeluk pinggang Ren erat saat beberapa orang menaatap Ren dengan pandangan tertarik—Possesive sekali Kim Kibum ini?

Keduanya memang jarang melewati lobby utama, karena Kibum lebih sering memakirkan mobilnya langsung di Basement khusus penghuni agar tak diketahui paparazzi. Dengan kewenangan Ren tentu saja. Oleh karena itu mereka tinggal menggunakan Lift khusus menuju basement.

Untungnya mereka selalu tak dikenali walau terkadang ada beberapa juga yang tau bahwa sosok laki-laki tampan itu adalah Kibum, segera Kibum menarik Ren menjauh dari kerumunan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Asalkan Ren tak dikenal maka semuanya aman menurut mereka.

OOOO

Ren dan Kibum saat ini sedang berada di kawasan Perbelanjaan di salah satu Mall terbesar di Seoul, jangan tanya pemiliknya lagi, karena pemilik Departement Store di Seoul itu milik keluarga Choi, tepatnya Choi Minho—walau Ren juga memiliki kewenangan khusus dengan GOLD CARD yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Choi saja.

mereka berdua memutuskan makan siang di salah satu Restoran Korea dalam mall itu.

Setelah memesan berbagai macam menu khas Korea seperti Samgyupsal, Kimchi stew dan dua mangkok nasi mereka memilih pojok ruangan yang agak tersembunyi. Setelah makanan yang dipesan tiba keduanya melepas kacamata yang dipakai dan saling melempar senyum.

Saling menyuapi mesra, sesekali Kibum tersenyum mendengar protes yang dilancarkan Ren tentang Park Seulbi dan memberi julukan yeoja agressive pada penyanyi pendatang baru itu. Tahulah Kibum bahwa sikap cuek Ren padanya dikarenakan rasa Cemburu yang tak mau diakui oleh Ren sendiri.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan biasa sampai sore harinya, setelah mengantarkan Ren kembali ke apartemennya Kibum bergegas menuju lokasi pemotretan karena jadwal yang menunggu.

Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menanyakan perihal Park Tae Jun pada Ren, tapi merasa kondisi kurang tepat maka ditunda dulu olehnya.

..

..

"Kau kenapa Ren-ah.. untung saja aku dan lainnya terpaksa membohongi saenim dan mengatakan kau sakit.. Ck! Kabur begtu saja saat sekolah masi berlangsung" cetus Seohyun sebal pada namja berkacamata aneh didepannya.

Seperti biasa ketiganya aka Yoona yuri dan seohyun sedang menyeret Ren ke atap sekolah perihal kemarin,

"Hehe.. aku hanya sedang badmood saat itu" ucap Ren melancarkan aegyo attacknya

"Kami sahabatmu Ren-ah, sikapmu berbeda saat Tae Jun sunbaaenim tiba di kelas, bahkan kau bersedia menyanyi di hadapan lainnya. Bagaimana kalau mereka sadar bahwa suaramu itu sama dengan REN penyanyi terkenal itu" kali iini Yoona yang membobardir Ren dengan pertanyaan

Merasa pandangan ketiga yeoja yang menusuk padanya , mau tak mau Ren terpaksa menceritakan salah satu kisah masa lalunya pada sahabatnya itu,

"Park Tae Jun itu, aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya bahkan" desah Ren pelan

_OOOO_

_Flashback_

_Ketiga namja—yang satunya tampan dan duanya cantik tampak berjalan menyusuri taman dekat menara eiffel berada._

_Namja yang paling tua bernama Park Tae Jun itu tak memperdulikan kedua sosok manis yang menatapnya heran,_

_"Hyung.. kau kenapa senyum aneh begitu? Bahkan menatap hapemu seperti orang gila" ucap namja manis—Lee Chi Hoon_

_"Eung iyaa..."lanjut namja manis satunya yang menggunakan scarf hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya juga sebuah topi salju yang dipakainya membuat wajahnya tak dikenali itu ternyata adalah Ren._

_Park Tae Jun yang berumur 17, Lee Chi Hoon 14 dan Ren yang masih berumur 15 tahun sekarang memutuskan duduk di bangku yang berada disekitar taman itu._

_Untunglah kondisi salju dan udara yang dingin hanya terdapat beberapa wisatawan asing saja dan tak terlalu memperhatikan Ren salah satu Penyanyi juga model terkenal berada didekat mereka._

_"Kalian lihat yeoja ini? Cantik bukan? Dia orang Korea juga, dia pindahan dari korea selatan ke paris dan masuk tahun akhir masa HighSchool dan satu kelas denganku" ujar Tae Jun sambil menunjukan potret seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi wallpaper di hapenya_

_"Ya,, aku tahu hyung... dia kan yeoja yang sempat aku lihat di kelas saat mengunjungi hyung tadi" Chi Hoon yang menjawab karena dia memang satu sekolahan dengan Tae Jun tapi masih berada di tingkat dua._

_Walaupun mereka sejak kecil tinggal di perancis, tapi ketiganya selalu berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea saja- diperbiasakan oleh Orang Tua mereka._

_"namanya Byun Ji Young, dan aku menyukainya" jawaban singkat dari Tae Jun disertai senyuman membuat namja yang menjawab tadi seketika terdiam._

_Flashback End_

"Aku , Chi Hoon hyung dan Tae Jun hyung sudah akrab sedari kecil dulu. Terlebih orang tua Chi Hoon hyung dan orang tuaku dulu bersahabat dekat. Saat masih kecil pertemuan keluarga mengakrabkanku dengan Chi hoon hyung, setelah itu Chi Hoon hyung juga memperkenalkanku pada Tae Jun hyung. Karena kami yang sama-sama orang Korea membuat hubungan kami sangat akrab, semuanya baik-baik saja sampai saat Tae Jun hyung menceritakan mengenai yeoja yang disukainya itu. Sejak itu aku sering mendapati pandangan Chi Hoon hyung yang kosong dan terkadang menatap Tae Jun hyung dengan pandangan sedih. Jadwal yang padat sempat membuatku tak bertemu dengan mereka berdua hampir dua bulan lamanya, kabar terakhir yang kudengar dari telepon Chi Hoon hyung bahwa Tae Jun sudah berpacaran dengan yeoja bernama Ji Young itu. Setelah mendapat cuti libur selama 2 hari, aku mengajak Chi Hoon hyung dan Tae Jun hyung berlibur di resort keluarga kami di Akita,Japan. Ternyata Tae Jun hyung malah mengajak juga membawa Ji Young unni. Masing-masing dari kami mendapatkan kamar sendiri, karena ingin berendam di pemandian air panas aku segera bergegas ke kamar Chi Hoon hyung dan masuk tanpa permisi. Saat itulah awal kebencianku pada Tae Jun hyung bermula" cerita Ren

_Flashback_

_"Chi Hoon hyung ?" Ren berjalan memutar kamar mencari salah satu Hyung favoritnya itu tapi tak kunjung menemukan sang Hyung. Barang-barangnya pun tak tampak satu pun._

_Saat tak sengaja mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, sebuah kertas terjatuh dilantai dekat kaki Ren menarik perhatiannya,_

_Aku bukannya mau mengalah, namun aku memang sudah kalah._

_Memperjuangkan orang yang kita cintai tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil jika orang yang kita cintai sudah tak mencintai kita._

_Melepas lebih baik daripada tergenggam namun terabaikan._

_Demi Cinta terkadang orang akan melakukan hal konyol tak masuk akal. Tapi bagi orang yang jatuh cinta, tak ada yang lebih konyol selain menyerah tanpa adanya sebuah usaha._

_Lee Chi Hoon_

_Flashback End_

"Tepat setelah aku selesai membaca kertas itu sebuah diari kecil yang berada di atas ranjang juga menarik perhatianku. Kalian tahu, ternyata itu berisi cerita curhatan hati Chi Hoon hyung pada Tae Jun hyung. Saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa Chi Hoon hyung mencintai Tae Jun hyung. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan dan membuatku menangis, Chi hoon hyung tak pernah membagi bebannya padaku. Dia selama ini mencintai Tae Jun hyung, mereka ternyata sempat berpacaran selama setahun sebelum Tae Jun hyung yang tiba-tiba berkata bahwa dia ingin putus, karena dia merasa bahwa dia bukan Gay dan mengatakan bahwa dia ternyata hanya menganggap Chi Hoon hyung hanya sebagai adiknya dan dia masih menyukai wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah Byun Ji Young. Akhir tiap lembar itu membuatku terus menangis saat membacanya, seakan-aan luka yang ditorehkan Tae Jun hyung pada Cho Hoon hyung juga menimpaku, tertulis betapa chi hoon hyung yang memberikan senyum paksaan bahwa dia merasa bahagia dengan pilihan Tae Jun hyung dan betapa sakitnya Chi Hoon hyung menahan gejolak cemburu yang dirasakannya." Kali ini tangis Ren pelan ikut menghiasi cerita yang disampaikannya

"tepat lembar terakhir dari diari itu , aku tahu bahwa Chi Hoon memutuskan kembali ke perancis saat kami beristirahat di kamar tadi. Dengan penuh luapan emosi aku berlari menuju kamar Tae Jun hyungg dan membukanya serentak, dengan berlinang airmata aku lemparkan Diari dan kertas yang sudah kusisipkan sebelumnya ke arah Tae Jun hyung yang malah sedang asik memeluk Yeoja itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berbalik dan menghubungi karyawan menyiapkan kepulanganku ke Paris menyusul Chi Hoon hyung. Tapi apa mau dikata, ternyata Chi Hoon hyung dan keluarganya sudah pindah, handphone Chi Hoon hyung tak bisa kuhubungi. Keluarganya pun tak ada sedikitpun kabar. Besoknya aku mendapat kabar dari Siwon Hyung bahwa ternyata Keluarga Lee sudah pindah ke Amerika, dan Chi Hoon hyung sendiri tak diketahui dimana keberadaanya, orangtuanya menolak memberitahukan keberadaan Chi Hoon hyung. Aku sempat frustasi sesaat, bagaimanapun Chi Hoon hyung sudah ku anggap hyung kedua setelah Siwon hyung. Setelah itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Tae Jun hyung, kemudian aku memutuskan pindah ke Seoul dan bersekolah disini."

Begitu Ren menyelesaikan ceritanya, sontak ketiga yeoja itu tiba-tiba memeluk Ren dan ikut menangis.

"Hiks...tak kusangka bahwa Tae Jun sunbaenim seperti itu." Seohyun tampak menahan airmata yang masih ingin mengalir

"sudahlah... aku jadi kangen pada Chi Hoon hyung lagi, sebenarnya aku juga cukup kangen pada Tae Jun hyung, tapi entahlah .. aku merasa seperti menghianati Chi hoon hyung jika melihatnya. Aku rasa dia tahu keberadaanku di Seoul pasti dari Siwon hyung sendiri. Ah ya... 'Starlight Tears' lagu yang kunyanyikan saat itu merupakan lagu kesukaan Chi Hoon hyung. Kini rasanya aku mengerti kenapa lagu ini begitu berarti buat Chi Hoon hyung... ungkapan tersirat untuk Tae Jun hyung mungkin " Ren kali ini segera mengusap bekas airmatanya dan mnghidur teman-temannya itu.

"Bagaimanapun aku sudah kangen pada Tae Jun hyung, melihatnya kemarin cukup membuatku yakin bahwa selama ini dia baik-baik saja" ucap Ren pelan.

Sedikit lagi pelajaran selanjutnya berlangsung dan keempatnya malah berpenampilan dengan mata bengkak, untunglah kacamata Ren yang tebal itu membuatnya tak terlihat. Tapi ketiga yeoja itu malah menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi lain di kelas mereka.

..

..

..

Brakk !

"Ren-ah ... hyung mohon maafkan hyung" ujar lelaki berstelan semi formal di dalam ruangan musik itu.

"Ck, jika ada yang mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama itu akan jadi masalah, Tae Jun sunbae" ucap Ren sinis

Keduanya saat ini berada di dalam ruang musik, saat bel pulang sekolah berakhir Ren memang menjadi siswa yang paling akhir pulang seperti biasanya, tapi siapa sangka tiba-tiba Tae Jun malah menariknya cepat dan membawanya ke dalam ruang musik ini.

"Mianhae Ren-ah.. jeongmal mianhae .. kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari Paris. Aku sampai harus memaksa Siwon hyung dengan bujuk rayu yang besar untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu" kali ini Tae Jun berkata tepat menatap ren yang memang mungil dan tingginya tak seberapa dibandingkan Tae Jun

"Hm.. lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku kecewa padamu hyung." Cetus ren datar tanpa memandang ke arah Tae Jun

"Hyung mohon Ren-ah ... beritahukan dimana Chi Hoon.. kalian berdua hilang diwaktu bersamaan. Aku sudah coba mencari keberadaan Chi hoon tapi tak mendapat kabar sedikitpun" Tae Jun menunduk dan segera turun dalam posisi bersujud di hadapan Ren

"Jangan seperti ini Hyung, aku juga tak tahu dimana Chi Hoon hyung sekarang" melihat Tae Jun seseorang yang sudah dianggap Hyungnya bersujud seperti itu mau tak mau membuatnya tak enak hati. Itu adalah cerita masa lalu, dan bukan hanya menjudge tae jun sepihak karena memang perasaan manusia tak bisa di pasrahkan. Jika Park Tae Jun menyukai yeoja itu, Re tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memaksa Tae Jun mencintai Chi Hoon.

Tae jun yang mendengar ucapan pelan Ren itu segera bangkit dan memeluk erat ren. "Bogoshippoyo Ren-ah... jeongmal bogoshippoyo nan dongsaeng" lirih tae jun. Ren yang tak menolak pelukan tae jun segera balas memeluk sang hyungnya itu. Tak terkira setelah hampir dua tahun tak bertemu membuatnya sangat merindukan sosok hyungnya ini.

..

..

Setelah beberapa kali perdebatan, mau tak mau Ren menyetujui usulan Tae Jun yang ingin mampir di apartemennya itu. Setelah berangkat dengan mobil yang berbeda, Ren yang sekarang memakai Lamborghini White hadiah dari Siwon hyung atas persediaannya mengikuti pemotretan beberapa waktu lalu, dan Tae Jun yang menyusul dibelakangnya dengan sebuah mobil sport Mclaren F1 berwarna Orange.

Cklek

"Welcome to my Apartment Hyung" sapa Ren dengan senyum sekilas, setelah mempersilahkan sang Hyungnya itu untuk duduk di sofa dan menyediakan minuman ringan Ren segera bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengganti seragam anehnya itu.

.

Tae Jun yang sedang menunggu Ren sambil berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat ke arah ruang nonton yang terdapat sebuah Big TV dengan screen yang sangat besar memperhatikan tiap photo yang terdapat di tempat itu, terdapat foto Ren dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Siwon, juga tiga yeoja yang dia tau sahabat Ren saat di sekolah—yang menurutnya tak aneh jika mereka sudah mengenal siapa Ren sebenarnya terlebih foto yang diambil adalah foto Ren dengan dandanan normal.

Sebuah foto yang berukuran besar cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto-foto lainnya, posisinya yang dibalik dinding ruang utama dan ruang nonton memang tak akan dapat terlihat kecuali kita berbalik arah posisi Tv, sebuah potrait besar berisikan Ren yang tersenyum cantik dengan seorang Namja tampan disebelahnya memeluknya mesra dan sepertinya foto ini diambil di sofa ruang tamu karena kesamaan latar belakang—wajah yang tak asing menurutnya.

"Siapa kau?" suara berat yang diindikasikan bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi adalah seorang namja membuat Tae Jun segera membalik arah menatap sang pemanggil

.

OOO

**-T B C-**

Chapter 6 is coming!

thanks for all review ... Mian membuat kalian lama menunggu -_-

gimana sama part kali ini ? membosankan kah?

Huaahhh ... jadi ga enak sama readers :'(

Sempatin review ne, biar author cepetan update nya :D

Gomawo all :*


	7. Chapter 7 -Look like a Doll

**Title : Ren is Mine ! Bummie, Je t'aime.**

**Part : 7**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : SNSD member, Park Tae Jun, etc...**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, dan Friendship – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI~ BoysLove. Crack Pair!**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**.**

**Part sebelumnya :**

Tae Jun yang sedang menunggu Ren sambil berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat ke arah ruang nonton yang terdapat sebuah Big TV dengan screen yang sangat besar memperhatikan tiap photo yang terdapat di tempat itu, terdapat foto Ren dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Siwon, juga tiga yeoja yang dia tau sahabat Ren saat di sekolah—yang menurutnya tak aneh jika mereka sudah mengenal siapa Ren sebenarnya terlebih foto yang diambil adalah foto Ren dengan dandanan normal.

Sebuah foto yang berukuran besar cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto-foto lainnya, posisinya yang dibalik dinding ruang utama dan ruang nonton memang tak akan dapat terlihat kecuali kita berbalik arah posisi Tv, sebuah potrait besar berisikan Ren yang tersenyum cantik dengan seorang Namja tampan disebelahnya memeluknya mesra dan sepertinya foto ini diambil di sofa ruang tamu karena kesamaan latar belakang—wajah yang tak asing menurutnya.

"Siapa kau?" suara berat yang diindikasikan bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi adalah seorang namja membuat Tae Jun segera membalik arah menatap sang pemanggil

OOO

.

"Kau?/Tae Jun sunbae?" teriak kedua sosok secara bersamaan. Keduanya tampak saling melirik aneh. Tae Jun yang mengenalnya sebagai namja yang berfoto bersama Ren itu— pantas saja wajahnya tak asing, namja ini yang menjadi muridnya di sekolah Ren, juga namja ini yang dia ketahui bernama Kim Kibum setelah beberapa kali melihat kemunculannya di beberapa iklan TV juga majalah yang dia baca saat tiba di Seoul.

Sedangkan Kibum menatap gerah kearaah Tae Jun, sudah dia duga bahwa namja dihadapannya ini memang berhubungan dekat dengan Ren, entahlah mengetahui bahwa ada namja tampan yang kenal dekat dengan Ren dan bahkan sekarang berada di apartemen milik Ren membuat perasaannya jadi tak nyaman sendiri.

Saling tatap diam itu membuat Tae Jun jadi tak enak hati dan memutuskan menyapa sang anak murid itu duluan 'Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Ren? Bahkan aku tak mendengar bunyi Bel! Atau jangan-jangan dia memang sudah sering kemari' pikiran tae jun sedikit mengusiknya.

"Kibum-ssi benar? ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tae Jun Sunbae?" belum sempat Tae Jun menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dia sudah di potong dengan sangat cepat oleh Kibum

Tanpa sadar Tae Jun tertawa pelan dihatinya, melihat wajah Kibum saja sudah dipastikan pandangan kearahnya itu adalah pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa Kibum merasa cemburu dengan adanya dia, hal ini semakin memperkuat asumsinya bahwa Kibum memang mempunyai hubungan penting dengan sang dongsaeng cantiknya Ren.

"Mengunjungi BabyRen tentu saja"" ujar Tae Jun sambil tersenyum lebar, diperhatikannya siap Kibum yang tiba-tiba menegang saat dia menyebutkan nama Ren dengan sangat akrab.

Hampir saja Tae Jun akan tertawa keras jika kehadiran Ren yang segera muncul tak menginstrupsi ketegangan antara keduanya.

"Eung bummie... kau disini? Pemotretanmu sudah selesai?" Ren yang baru tiba dan melihat Kibum segera berlari kecil menuju arah Kibum dan memeluknya sekilas, dengan cepat Kibum membalas pelukan Ren dan dengan SANGAT sengaja menarik Ren tetap diposisinya dengan lengan sebelah kirinya yang memeluk pinggang Ren possesive dan menatap tajam ke arah Tae Jun.

"Ah iya.. mianhae lama hyung. Aku mandi dulu tadi" tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam kibum ke arah tae jun, Ren bahkan tersenyum riang dan melepaskan diri segera dari pelukan kibum dan menarik tangan tae jun membawanya kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu tadi.

Untunglah sebelum Ren mendudukan posisinya di sofa yang sama diduduki Tae Jun, Kibum cepat menahan dan mendudukan dirinya sendiri dan Ren di sofa yang berbeda,

"Nah.. Tae Jun hyung pasti sudah mengenal kibum ne? Dan Kibum ini Tae Jun hyung, Hyungku di paris" ujar Ren riang

"Tentu saja aku mengenal wajah terkenal ini Ren-ah. Nah Kibum-ah kau panggil aku Hyung saja—aku sudah menganggap Ren sebagai seorang dongsaengku sendiri, Well kau tak perlu khawatir eoh" perkataan Tae Jun yang disertai senyuman itu membuat Kibum tanpa sadar iku tersenyum dan pikiran cemburu yang sempat dia rasakan hilang seketika.

"Arraseo Hyung, kau sangat mengerti aku rupanya" Kibum membalas sambil menampilkan seringainya.

Ren hanya menatap bingung kedua Namja tampan itu, 'Maksud mereka apa yah?' pikirnya—CK! Uri Ren polos sekali eh.

..

SKIP TIME

Waktu bergulir begitu saja, Ren dan sahabatnya juga Kibum dan lainnya memang baru saja menyelesaikan Ujian Akhir Semester. Saatnya liburan, walau sempat bete selama di sekolah akibat Seulbi yang terus-terusan mencari sensasi dengan mendekati Kibum, belum juga beberapa cewek lainnya di dunia entertainment yang terus menerus digosipkan dengan Kibum—membuat Ren harus mengakui bahwa Seulbi lah cewek yang paling tidak tahu malunya mengejar Kibum tanpa kenal lelah. Untunglah hubungannya dan Kibum dibalik layar tetaplah sehangat dan seromantis biasanya—walau tak pernah ada ucapan atau pengakuan Cinta bagi keduanya sendiri.

Merayakan liburan panjang, Ren sendiri menghadiahkan ketiganya masing-masing Tiket pesawat PP kelas bisnis ke Miami selama seminggu penuh, dan bukan itu saja mereka bertiga juga akan tinggal di Hotel bintang lima terkenal di hawaii yang ternyata adalah milik Ren—tentu saja dibawah naungan Choi Corp yang kaya raya.

Ren sendiri sebenarnya akan menghabiskan liburan bersama mereka bertiga jika saja Kibum tak memohon Ren untuk menghabiskan liburan bersamanya.

So, disinilah Ren berada di sebuah President room sebuah Hotel bintang lima terbesar juga termewah miliknya di Jepang—Yup! Keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu dua hari di jepang dulu, karena Kibum sendiri memang sedang melaksanakan wawancara dan jumpa fans karena SM Town Tour concert akan diadakan di Tokyo Dome. Kibum memang tak perlu mengikuti acara concert nanti, akan tetapi keberadaannya yang merupakan anak dari pemilik industri hiburan terbesar di Korea atau SM Entertainment memang membebaninya harus menghadiri acara malam nanti.

...

"Yeoboseyo... bummie?"

"Aku di depan pintu kamarmu, cepatlah buka sebelum ada yang melihatku diluar sini" jawab Kibum segera mematikan panggilan telepon segera.

Ren segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya mempersilahkan namja tampan itu masuk sambil menyeret kopernya dan mengunci pintu itu lagi,

"Ck, kau lama sekali bummie" ucap ren penuh aegyo

"Mian Ren-ah, tadi di bandara terlalu banyak fans yang menghadang" ujar Kibum sambil mengistirahtkan tubuhnya segera di ranjang King size kamar itu.

"Ck, seharusnya kau tak usah berangkat dengan rombongan itu bummie." Kali ini Ren malah ikut duduk dan menyandarkan badannya ke bagian atas ranjang, hal itu otomatis membuat Kibum malah menjadikan paha Ren sebagai bantalnya

"Ayah yang memaksaku tentu saja, hah apalagi para gadis semanajemenku memuakan sekali" kibum berujar pelan sambil meresapi gerakan tangan ren yang memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya

"Kekkeke... resiko orang tampan memang seperti itu. Istirahatlah sebentar bummie, siangnya kita lunch berdua bagaimana?"

"Anything for you ... bangunkan aku nanti.. jika ada yang menelpon tak usah ditanggapi" ujar kibum lirih dan tidur sejenak.

Kibum dan rombongan artis lainnya memang baru tiba di jepang pagi harinya, sedangkan Ren sudah tiba dari semalam, menghindari awak media yang pasti akan meliput paravartis itu. Kibum yang begitu tiba di bandara segera menuju hotel yang akan mereka gelar jumpa fans dan menjadi hotel tempat mereka bermalam nanti memang merupakan salah satu cabang Choi Corp juga. Dengan berdalih ingin beristirahat di kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan milik Ren, dia malah menuju kamar Ren sendiri.

Setelah yakin bahwa kibum sudah tertidur cukup nyenyak diangkatnya kepala kibum dan ganti posisi kedua pahanya dengan bantal yang ada, setelah berdiri dan sedikit meregangkan badan, dia memutuskan menuju ke lokasi laptop yang berada di atas meja rias yang memang disediakan atas permintaan khusus darinya.

Berselacar di dunia internet dan memutuskan untuk berskype ria bersama sahabat-sahabatnya Yuri Yoona dan seohyun yang sekarang berada di Miami, setelah itu berskype dengan Tae Jun yang memang sudah kembali ke Paris, dan terakhir dengan sang Hyung tercinta.

Merasa waktu yang tersisa masih banyak, Ren bergegas menuju weker dan berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi miring—berhadapan dengan kibum,memeluk sosok itu erat dan memejamkan matanya juga.

.

Keduanya kini sudah siap, setelah menelpon Manager hotel dan menyuruh mereka mempersiapkan makanan spesial untuk dirinya dan kibum yang tentu saja segera di antipati dengan penuh semangat oleh sang manager itu sendiri, mereka masih sayang pekerjaan mereka jika tak ingin dipecat akibat membuat Ren aka sang tuan muda mereka marah atas pelayanan yang kurang memuaskan.

Kibum dengan setelan santai—Jeans hitam bermerk dan dipadukan dengan sebuah kaos hitam v-neck polos dan atribut lainnya yang membuatnya tampak menawan, memakai sebuah gatsby hat hitam yang membuatnya terkesan sporty dan muda sesuai usianya itu merupakan bennie hat yang sama juga digunakan Ren, walau ren menggunakan skinny jeans dark blue dipadukan dengan sebuah hoddie yang berukuran big size berwarna hitam tampak lucu dan imut disaat bersamaan dengan tatanan rambutnya yang hanya digerai dengan pony dijempit . Sekilas mereka berdua menatap penampilan masing-masing dan saling memuji didalam hati.

'Look like a doll ' pikir Kibum

'Eung.. bummie selalu tampan Hehehe' kekeh Ren dalam hati

Sebelum melangkah keluar kamar bersama, Ren sempat memakai sunglasses hitam untuk sedikit penyamaran kecil menurutnya.

.

.

Ternyata saat keduanya yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu restoran sudah dihadang oleh beberapa kru yang diduga ren adalah dari SM agency sendiri,

"Maafkan saya Kibum-ssi, tapi kami mencari anda sedari tadi. Telepon anda tak dapat dihubungi, silahkan meja anda sudah tersedia bersama para artis lainnya" ujar seorang staff kru sambil menunjuk kearah semua artis agency Kibum yang kini menatap keduanya secara frontal.

Bahkan Ren bisa dengan jelas melihat jelas beberapa yeoja artis yang menatapnya tak suka, Kibum yang melihat tatapan tertarik hampir semua namja yang berada di Restoran hotel—para karyawan hotel yang sudah mengenal ren semalam yang bernama Choi Minki itu tak terhitung walau mereka sempat heran saat mengetahui bahwa jenis kelamin ren adalah namja, karena saat mereka menyambut Ren yang walau tetap menggunakan kacamata hitamnya mereka semua sampai mengira bahwa dia seorang yeoja, terlebih saat mendengar Ren berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea pada manager mereka.

Seluruh staff di bawah naungan Choi Corporation setiap cabang hanya mengenal Ren dengan nama 'Tuan Muda Choi' tanpa nama lengkapnya, hanya beberap staff tinggi saja yang mengetahui nama asli namja cantik itu.

Kibum dengan segera memeluk pinggang Ren possesive dengan sebelah tangan menarik posisi Ren agar berdekatan dengan dirinya, tatapannya seakan menunjukan bahwa sang Namja cantik itu miliknya.

"Aku akan makan bersamanya, kami sudah punya tempat sendiri" ujar Kibum datar.

Sang manager hotel yang baru tiba bergegas menuju Ren dan Kibum, setelah menunduk penuh hormat dan berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang fasih walau wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia seorang jepang tulen.

"Silahkan tuan muda, meja anda sudah saya siapkan" sang Manager melangkah pelan menuju sebuah meja khusus yang berada di dekat meja kumpulan para artis SM itu, dan bahkan beberapa pelayan sudah tampak berbaris rapi di sekitar meja siap menuruti perintah.

Ren dan kibum mengacuhkan kru dan tak memusingkan orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka,

Begitu keduanya duduk, beberapa pelayan mulai bergerak menyajikan makanan yang terlihat mewah dan berkelas untuk keduanya. Bahkan beberapa artis terkenal pun menatap keduanya heran, apakah seorang Kim Kibum khusus memang memesan layanan ini untuk orang yang sedang bersamanya itu, sampai-sampai seorang manager turun tangan sendiri.

"Yak ! Kibum-ah kau tiba-tiba menghilang saat tiba di hotel dan sekarang makan siang bersama Yeoja ini?" tanpa permisi yeoja agressive aka Seulbi sudah berdiri tepat di meja Kibum, perkataannya yang keras mengundang tanya dari semua orang di dalam restoran, beberapa pelayan tampak bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan ( maklum perbedaan bahasa XD) sedangkan sang manager yang berdiri sejejer dengan para pelayan seketika pucat.

Ren yang memang tak menyukai sang yeoja itu semakin gerah akibat Seulbi yang mengatainya yeoja, tapi untunglah ren punya pengendalian diri yang cukup bagus, tanpa mempermasalahkan sang yeoja itu dia malah sengaja memanasi,

"Bummie, ayo cepat makan.. aku ingin berjalan-jalan setelah ini ne" ujar Ren dengan nada manja dan melancarkan aegyo attack yang membuat hampu seluruh orang di ruangan itu terpesona.

Kibum yang dihadapi perkataan Ren maklum bahwa sepertinya namja cantik itu kesal akibat kehadiran seulbi. Lain lagi dengan seulbi dan beberapa yeoja lain yang menyukai Kibum, mereka melotot ke arah Ren dengan pandangan tak senang ketika mendengar perkataan ren tadi.

"Hn, baiklah. Dan kau Seulbi-ssi bisakah meninggalkan meja ini, tempatmu bukan disini" perkataan Kibum yang datar membuat Seulbi memerah malu seketika, begitu dilihat sekelilingnya ternyata memerhatikan dia sedari tadi membuat Seulbi nekat, tak ingin kehilangan pamornya tentu saja. Seorang penyanyi seterkenal dirinya diacuhkan oleh Kim Kibum yang sudah sering dia gemborkan dekat dengannya pasti malu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Hehehe Chap 7 done.

Mian readers, keasikan sama FF saya yang satu lagi 'Klan Xue'#promote jadi sedikit lupa buat upload chapter ni hehehe

Segini dulu ya?

Gimana pendapat kalian, mian kalo typo bertebaran. Titan ga edit lagi coz.

Bye ..bye ...

Berikan review agar FF ini tetap saya lanjutkan ne hehehehe

Untuk FF Kibum-Ren yang lain yaitu 'Super Junior Mansion' akan saya update 2 / 3 hari lagi ne :*


End file.
